EL CONTRATO DE LOS BLACK
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: DRACO BUSCA UNA SALIDA AL LIO QUE CREO SU PADRE EMBARRANDO A HARRY EN EL ASUNTO DEL CUAL LOS DOS SALEN BENEFICIADOS VIAJANDO A UN NUEVO MUNDO
1. Chapter 1

El contarto de los Black

Draco busca la forma de salir de la genial idea de su padre al comproneterlo con Astoria Greengas las golfilla del colegio.

Baja a la biblioteca a leer eso lo tranquiliza encuentra una caja con el escudo de los Black pensó que era de su madre ya que ella había muerto cuando tenía cinco años unas horas despues sale con una gran sonrisa y una lechuza rumbo a gringotts.

El inició del año para Harry es tranquilo camina rumbo a las mazmorras a clase de pociones aparece en su camino su nemesis el cual lo toma de la solapa del uniforme lo arrastra literal a un aula en deshuso la que sella con magia-Me puedes decir que te traes entre manos-como respuesta le da a leer un pergamino con el emblema de los Black.

-Que significa esto-En pocas palabras es un contrato matrimonial-Entre tu y yo-No es con otras personas según entiendo tu al ser cabeza de familia iniciaras como un nuevo clan tomado como esposo al heredero de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga y yo me casaré con el lider del clan Uchiha-Entiendo eso pero porqué aceptarias casarte con unos desconocidos que ni siquiera son de esta dimensión-Padre quiere casarme con Astoria Greengas-el moreno hizo una mueca hasta el había oido de la reputación de la chica ya que Seamus se acosto con ella.

-Que mas sabes de ese lugar-el rubio le conto lo que llegó a él por medio de los duendes de gringotts.

 **EN HONAKAGURE**

La oficina del hokage donde Lady Tsumane había mandado a llamar a los lideres de los clanes de la aldea.

-Tsuname sama por que estamos aquí hay una invasión inminente-pregunto Shikaku-No precisamente no se si recuendan que el epoca del segundo hokage hubo visitantes que nos aislaron de su dimensión-Creó recordar algo que nuestro padre mencionó pero no dijo mucho-Asi es Itachi-.

El joven fue perdonado ya que se descubrio el complot de danzo contra su clan y como los Orochimaru los utilizo.

-Hace unos días recibi una carta de ellos dónde piden que cumplamos con la parte del acuerdo de nuestra parte ya que ellos ya cumplieron al separarnos de su mundo-Y que piden Tsuname sama-pregunto el lider Yamaka-Lo que ofrecimos el segundo del su clan se casaría con el Lider del clan Uchiha y el lider tomaria al representante de la rama secundaría de los Hyuuga aparte de una extensión de tierra para que inicié su complejo-.

-Así que al fin aparecerán los seres de otra dimensión cuánto tiempo tenemos-preguntó el Nara-Tres meses para su llegada-Es mi deber informar que sera mi hermano Sasuke que es el lider ya que estoy aquí en su reprensentacion-ella asintió determinaron los detalles de la llegada de los viajeros.

En el mundo mágico al llegar a la estación para las vacaciones de invierno Draco y Harry desaparecían para siempre del mundo mágico para iniciar una nueva vida.

En el mundo ninja

Todos los preparativos estaban listos solo esperaban la llegada de los viajeros los amigos de los ninjas no podian creer que fueran a casarse el rubio es quien más burla les hacía diciendo que compadecía a los pobres que fueran a casarse con ellos.

En la oficina del Hokage esperaban los Uchiha, los Hyuuga, la Saindame, Kakashi, Naruto y Shikaku no sabían cómo llegarían un ruido los alertó dos figuras aparecieron cubiertos con capas uno de color azul eléctrico y él otro verde.

Los magos aparecieron en él lugar donde les indicaron los duendes al darles él translador-Odió los transladores-Por lo menos está vez no terminaste en el suelo-Awww eres cruel Drake-No me digas así Potter-un carraspeó los saco de su discusión.

Las dos figuras que aparecieron parecia que estaban discutiendo pero no sabían si así era ya qué no entendieron ni una palabra Tsunade carraspeó para llamar su atención los dos susurraron unas palabras luego saludaron.

-Es un placer estar aquí-el de capa azul se bajo la capucha para dejar ver un joven de cabellos rubios platinados piel blanca ojos gris tormentoso rasgos aristocráticos-Soy Draco Abrax Malfoy Black-el otro joven se bajo la capucha dejando ver el cabello negro como la noche aunque iba en todas direcciones se le veia increible ni los uchiha lo lucían así su piel blanca con destellos dorados sus hermosas facciones y sus impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda-Soy Lord Harry James Potter Black-los ninjas estaban impresionados su belleza y poder de los viajeros llamó su atención nadie rivalizaba con ellos se notaba que no eran de ahí.

ESTE ES MI PRIMER HARRY POTTER Y NARUTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

-Mucho gustó Lords soy Tsunade la Saindame de esta aldea-el moreno se acercó tomando su mano y besandola ella se sorprendió de la acción el rubio hizo lo mismo carraspeó un poco-Ellos son los Hyuuga, los Uchiha, Kakashi Hatage, Shikaku Nara y Naruto Uzumaki-Es un placer conocerlos contestó el moreno el rubio solo asintió


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Mucho gustó Lords soy Tsunade la Saindame de esta aldea-el moreno se acercó tomando su mano y besandola ella se sorprendió de la acción el rubio hizo lo mismo carraspeó un poco-Ellos son los Hyuuga, los Uchiha, Kakashi Hatage, Shikaku Nara y Naruto Uzumaki-Es un placer conocerlos contestó el moreno el rubio solo asintió.

-Y quien es el quién por qué no tienen de inicio el apeido Black-¡Naruto!-dijeron sasuke kakashi y tsunade

-Los dos somos desendientes de los Black mi madre era una se puede decir de la rama secundaría y de él su abuela era de la rama principal y su padrino el primo de mi madre era el último desendiente directo y antiguo Lord de la ancestral casa dejándolo como su secesor aparte de adoptarlo como hijo de sangré-Hijo de sangré que es eso-preguntó el jinyuriki-Es un ritual dónde adoptamos a los niños pasan a tener nuestra sangré para que entiendas Harry tiene a su padre y madre pero ahora se puede decir que tiene dos padres y una madre aparte de ser el último desendiente de los Potter una de las antiguas familias de nuestro mundo-Bueno vamos nos esperan-los dos al mismo tiempo arqueron sus perfectas cejas la hokage se sorprendió de la sincronización-Nos reuniremos en el complejo Hyuuga para una comida con todos los lideres de los clanes de la aldea-Me parece bien-contestó el peliplata-Lady Tsunade podemos ver antes la propiedad que esta destinada al nuevo clan si no tiene incoveniente-Claro que no será un placer-contestó un poco sorprendida del tono tan educado con que hizo la petición el joven lider del clan Black.

Caminaron al lugar donde ahora iniciarían su nueva vida el lugar es hermoso lleno de vegetación un claro de un buen tamaño.

-Iniciaremos pronto la construcción nadamas qué realicemos con ustedes los planos-Eso no será necesario yo traigo mi casa-todos los ninjas se sorprendieron de eso el moreno sacó de una pequeña casita de su pantalón la puso en medio del claro sacó un palito y comenzó a recitar unas palabras que no entendieron y en segundos una hermosa mansión de tres niveles de color blanca estaba imponente en ese lugar-Cuál escogiste Harry-La mansión Potter-Buena elección-decir qué estaban sorprendidos fue poco sacaban casas como si nada se notaba que su poder va mas alla de su imaginación.

Sasuke casi habia regresado a ser como él era gracias a sus amigos que lo ayudaron a descubrir la verdad sobre su hermanó limpiaron su nombre regresó la normalidad a su vida más o menos ya que hace unos tres meses después de regresar de su misión su hermanó le informó de los nuevos acontecimientos no estaba en desacuerdo ya que a él le gustan los hombres pero sí le intrigaba un poco estos viajeros cuando vio al rubio su corazón se aceleró él era simplemente hermoso su brillante cabello sus ojos grises intensos sus finos rasgos se notaba que era de venía de una familia aristócrata el otro joven también es hermiso pero a él le gustan los rubios y más esté ellos tenian una seguridad lo veía al verlos hablar despues de aparecer la gran mansión como si lo hicieran todos los días.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La comida inició sin contratiempos los modales de los magos eran perfectos sus posturas envidiables cuando se quitaron las túnicas su ropa venía con los emblemas de las familias que provenían los duendes habían recomendado hacer eso para demostrar de dónde venían.

Harry había notado que su prometido no se había quitado la banda de la frente se veía muy guapo sus ojos color lila su largo cabello castaño y ese rostro tan serió le atraía al moreno se acercó al ninja levantó la mano y retiró la banda al ver la marca frunció el ceño su dedo hizo un pequeño movimiento y el sello explotó el silencio que provocó solo fue roto por un gritó-Como rayos paso eso hay que volvérselo a poner-Volverlo a poner-dijo una fría y sise ante voz que estremeció a casi todos la temperatura del lugar descendió.

-Oh esto se va poner bueno-murmuró el ojigris soló sasuke y naruto lo oyeron se lanzaron una mirada intrigados.

-Sí él no es nadie-dijo la vieja mujer-Te recomiendo que cuides tu boca estás hablando de mi prometido-Es una vergüenza qué no sepa su lugar-La que no sabé su lugar es otra ya que estas faltandole al respetó al lider del clan Black y dejame decirte que nosotros nos caracterizamos por acabar con los inferiores como tú ya que solo eres una mujer sin pocision real en el clan dejeme decirle que un verdadero lider de clan te hubiera enseñado tu lugar por que yo puedo pedirle tu cabeza a la hokage y me la daría en bandeja de plata por tu agravió-con un movimiento de mano su túnica apareció en sus manos-Nos vamos-le dijo a Neji él ninja solo asintió todavía en shock lo tomo de la mano y desaparecieron.

-Vaya creó que el nuevo Lord tiene su temperamento-comentó Shikaku ya que casi nadie se atreve a contradecir un anicano -Es un grosero-dijo la mujer-Debería tener cuidado ya que lo dijo es cierto-contesto el copy nin.

-Hasuno-san esperó que estes consiente que acabad de humillar al clan Hyuuga delante de los líderes de los diferentes clanes así como delante del nuevo lider y mi futuro sobrino en ley-la mujer enrojeció de coraje por ser regañada delante de todos Draco leyo fácil su mente pero ella pagaría su insolencia ahora harry era su primo y su único amigo apesar de su rivalidad el lo ayudó a no ser marcado y ahora a salirse del contrató que pensaba hacer su padre.

-Antes de que piense que puede vengarse de él dejeme decirle que hay un rumor en mi mundo en el cual se decía que los Potter en una epoca fueron oscuros muy poderoso e implacables y que crearon demonios pero si lo haces enojar acabara contigo no te metas con su familia no sabés el poder que tiene el es considerado el mago más poderoso de mundo mágico en siglos hace menos de seis meses derrotó al mago oscuro más poderoso no tendría porque contarte esto pero ya que eres tan estúpida en desafiarlo él podra parecer pequeño e inocente que su apariencia no te engañe el es terriblemente "Letal" su magia es enorme créeme no tendrías oportunidad en contra suya-tomo un poco de agua-En nuestro mundo solo ha habido dos señores oscuros el primero fue casi un siglo pero hace cincuenta años otro aparecio mas mortífero e implacable buscaba la limpieza de sangre no creia que los hijos de muggles o personas sin magia llegaran a tener magia quiso purgar a nuestro mundo y destruir el mundo muggle surgió una profecia declaro el nacimiento de un niño que lo derrotaria quiso matarlo antes de que fuera una amenaza así que cuándo el tenía un año y medio llegó a su casa mató a sus padres pero cuando quiso matarlo la maldición asesina no le hizo nada al bebé pero destruyó el cuerpo del Señor oscuro se preguntara si su cuerpo no existia como lo mato hace poco tiempo fácil utilizo magia oscura de la mas poderosa para fragmentar su alma y ser inmortal-al ver el terror en los ojos de la mujer sonrió se levantó con toda la elegancia de un Malfoy.

-Señores me retiro fue un placer compartir la mesa con ustedes pero la compañia ya no es tan agradable-tomo su capa se disponía a salir cuando el ojinegro lo alcanzó junto con naruto-Eso que dijo no es verdad o sí-Hay una gran posibilidad-dijo Tsunade también procesando lo dicho por el joven mago si eso es cierto sus nuevos residentes son tan o más peligrosos que los kyubis agradecía que estuvieran en su aldea.

Harry apareció con Neji a las afueras de la mansión.

-Lamentó mi comportamiento-Lord Po...-una suave mano tapo su boca-Dime Harry lord no me va-dijo sonriendo el ojilila se prendó de esa hermosa sonrisa e impresionantes ojos mucho más verdes que los bosques de la aldea.

-Vamos quiero mostrarte nuestro hogar ya que mañana ya estaremos casados-el castaño asintió la casa no tenía comparación ni siquiera el Señor feudal poseía un lugar lleno de reliquias los pisos de madera oscura las paredes pintadas de suaves colores y los cuadros se movían contaba con la biblioteca más grande que hubiera visto nunca al llegar al jardín trasero-Este puede ser su lugar de entrenamiento una pequeña casa parecía de cristales azules lo tomó del brazo entraron al lugar es espacioso pisos pulidos de madera muñecos de entrenamiento y lo que pudiera necesitar para entrenar-Las paredes están encantadas para que parezcan cristales solo se puede ver de adentró asía afuera- regresaron allá casa dónde Draco, Sasuke y Naruto los esperaban.

-Me gustá es acogedora-Comparada con la mansión Malfoy cualquiera-Jajaja muy gracioso Potty-Sabés en él sótano hay montado un gran laboratorio de pociones-Eso es genial podre venir todos los días para hacer las que necesitemos pero no se sí encontremos todos los ingredientes-Tranquilo esto servirá-tomó del mueble cercano un libro algo desgastado se lo dio al rubio-Y eso-lo hojeo-Él príncipe mestizo-Sí era de Severus lo escribió en su quinto año-Por eso té volviste tan bueno en pociones de un día para otro-el ojiverde asintió-Cuando descubrí que era de él quise devolvérselo pero me dijo que lo necesitaría algún día ahora es tuyo él era tu padrino además tengo una sorpresa para ti ven vamos-.

Caminaron al sótano los ninjas los seguían el sotano estaba bien iluminado muchas estanterias con ingredientes frascos vacíos-Esta bien equipado-Si pero esto no es la sorpresa Profesor-la pintura central de la pared del este salió un hombre de cabello negro ojos negros de unos veinticinco años-Padrino-Draco que haces en casa de Potter-Te ves tan joven-el moreno sacó a todos de ahí dejando a los sly sólos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Como pueden las pinturas hablar-Son una parte de nuestros recuerdos-Como-volvió a preguntar el ninja rubio-Es un conjuro que nos permite en una imagen guardar el conocimiento y nuestro carácter en una pintura en movimiento y habla-ellos asintieron.

Los ninjas se fueron a sus casas los magos se quedaron en la mansión detallaron varias cosas acomodándose el rubio separo ingredientes que el traía con los que había en el laboratorio.

-Oye Harry como vas a mantenerla arreglada voy a contratar personal Neji me dijo que varios de las rama secundaria les interesaría además hay una zona donde voy a poner un invernadero traje muchas semillas y algunas plantas Neville me ha reglado-Yo traje el invernadero de mi madre lo podemos poner-No lo quieres en tu nueva casa con los Uchiha-No muchas plantas son mágicas junto con pequeñas hadas y otras pequeñas criaturas y la mansión tiene mucha magia que lo ayudara a seguir floreciendo y otro para los ingredientes de las pociones podemos después contratar personal para ayudarnos una vez que veamos cómo funcionan las pociones con los ninjas ya que ellos poseen chacra en lugar de magia-el rubio asintió.

El invernadero es hermoso las haditas les dieron la bienvenida felices por ser visitadas en mucho tiempo.

Al otro día ya habían desayunado se preparaban para iniciar su nueva vida la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo enfrente de los rostros tallados de los antiguos Hokages todos ya se encontraban reunidos sasuke usaba un kimono ceremonial azul con el escudó de los Uchiha en la espalda Neji también traía un kimono beige con un escudo de los Hyuuga pero más pequeño ya que desde hoy usaría el escudo de los Potter-Black la gente de la aldea como los de los clanes solo esperaban la llegada de los magos con un crac aparecieron muchas jovencitas y jóvenes suspiraron Draco traía una túnica azul marino con morado los colores de los Malfoy y lo Black con las dos crestas Harry traía una túnica rojo sangré con morado con la cresta Potter en la espalda y la Black adelanté los cuatro se veían muy bien juntos.

La ceremonia fue hermosa lady Tsunade se sorprendió cuando el ojiverde le entregó una cajita al rubio en la que sacó unas sortijas de matrimonió con diamantes incrustados y extraños símbolos son los que les corresponde a los miembros de la familia luego sacó otra con otro par de sortijas pero estas tenían rubíes igual con símbolos desconocidos para ella estos pertenecieron a su abuelo y luego a su padre era una tradición en la familia Potter.

La fiesta era divertida para los magos que veían todo lo que hacían la comida diferente pero deliciosa todos parecían felices -Neji estás bien te notó preocupado-le dijo su ahora esposo lo volteó a ver su corazón se estrujó al ver su lindo semblante preocupado-La vida de un ninja no es fácil podemos morir en cualquier misión o atacar a nuestra familia nuestros enemigos-una risita lo hizo detener su monólogo-Si eso es lo que te preocupa tranquilo se lo que es eso desdé era un bebé han intentado matarme hasta hace poco que lo maté soy libre y ahora inició una vida contigo te prometo que no morirás pronto-Eso no puedes saberlo-Confía en mí-no supo por qué pero le creyó se acercó le dio un casto beso aunque en su mente estaba el preguntarle cómo era eso de que querían matarlo no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

Itachi por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía que sus vidas mejorarían sentía un poco de celos de su hermano ahora él estaba casado sabía que serían felices su hermano como el no eran muy expresivos pero conocía mejor que nadie a su hermanito el pequeño rubio aun no sabía pero ya tenía a su ahora esposo amarrado a su dedo meñique todas la veces que Draco se alejó de Sasuke no lo perdía ni un segundo de vista solo cuándo estaba con el otro mago no se tensaba la fiesta duró hasta la madrugada como a la media noche los novios se retiraron.

 **En el Complejo Uchiha**

Sasuke guiaba al rubio que a la vez estaba un poco nervioso él era virgen pero hoy se entregaría a su esposo en la habitación era grande pero todavía faltaban muebles para calmar sus nervios comenzó a desabrochar su túnica pero una mano lo detuvo-Déjame a mi hacerlo-le susurró el ojinegro al oído mientras era abrazado por la cintura el fuerte torso despedía un calor agradable en su espalda poco a poco se fue relajando el ninja olía el cabello del rubio lentamente deslizo su lengua por el cuello pálido su piel se puso chinita mientras desabotonaba su túnica solo se dio cuenta cuándo esta cayó Sasuke lo tomo en brazos para acomodarlo en medio de la cama se situó entre sus piernas Draco se sonrojó el moreno sonrió tomo sus labios en un lento beso saboreando cada milímetro de ellos se fue quitando la ropa para que sus pieles se encontrarán por primera vez un gemido salió de la boca de ambos recorriendo cada curva cada músculo con las manos y la boca el poseer al ojigris es lo que más deseaba el Uchiha desdé que lo vio lo mejor fue que solo tuvo que esperar un día para que fuera solo suyo.

 **En el complejo Potter-Black**

Los otros recién casados se besaban en la gran bañera sus ropas habían desaparecido en segundos los dos decidieron tener un baño relajante lo cual así es se sentían que por primera vez están completos sus miradas decían más que las palabras la entrega fue total esperando tener esa felicidad que nunca tuvieron en sus infancias las caricias y besos siguieron toda la noche.

Al amanecer Neji despertó relajado como nunca lo había hecho su ahora esposo lo utilizaba de almohada sonrió acaricio el suave cabello negro un pequeño suspiro salió de esos bellos labios rojos no podía creer lo afortunado que era el joven que tenía en sus brazos era más de lo que pudo haber deseado para él la vida de un ninja es muy dura y en ocasiones solitaria no se imaginó que podía tener la oportunidad de compartir su vida con nadie ahora que el destino lo favorecía aprovecharía su suerte para disfrutar a su esposo.

La mañana trajo consigo varias cosas una era la repetición de lo que pasó anoche el castaño jadeaba un poco mientras sentía el cuerpo de su esposo relajarse bajo él-Eres muy hermoso-solo sonrió y lo beso muy suave disfrutando de esa cálida sensación.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

La primera semana desde la llegada de los magos al mundo ninja ha sido interesante conociendo un poco del lugar en esos días los dos empezaron hacer unas pociones nunca se sabe cuando se pueden necesitar.

Había trabajando en la mansión cinco mujeres de la rama secundaria tres hombres también ayudaban en el otro invernadero plantando las semillas de las plantas para las pociones.

Su semana de luna de miel de los Potter-Black se vio interrumpida cuando Neji fue llamado por la hokage para una misión de rescate a un grupo ninja con información secreta.

Llevaban dos días rumbo a la aldea de la nube no había pistas del grupo los informes señalan un grupo de ninjas renegados tenían que ser cuidadosos el castaño junto con tres ninjas más rastrearon el área si fueron atacados tenían que apurarse para encontrarlos con vida la cuarta noche fuera de la aldea el ojilila tenia un mal presentimiento una trampa era segura pero no podían hacer nada para evitarla si querían encontrarlos.

Harry junto con Draco en el complejo Uchija esperaban noticias Sasuke no reflejaba sus emociones al informar que habían perdido la pista del equipo de rescate la incertidumbre no le favorecía al moreno sabía que algo malo pasó su corazón se lo decía un Ambu apareció e informo que acaban de llegar a la aldea pero estaban graves Harry se desapareció Draco le siguió el ojinegro maldijo los siguió.

EL HOSPITAL

Apareció el moreno entró donde su esposo se encontraba herido muy grave.

-Harry-san ha perdido mucha sangré tiene varios huesos rotos es grave recibió la mayoría de los ataques para proteger a su equipo también esta envenenado lo siento pero no hay muchas esperanzas no podemos hacer mucho-dijo la hokage.

-Entiendo pero ahora con mi medicina lo atendere si no le molesta Lady Tsunade-No hay problema adelante-los dos magos intercambiaron miradas se pusieron a trabajar el rubio lanzo un hechizo diagnostico un pergamino apareció enfrente de él.

Harry saco un vial con el cual empezó a limpiar las heridas para curarlas una vez que burbujeo la sustancia las cerró con su varita al terminar Draco le mostro el pergamino sacaron de sus ropas varios viales entre los dos le hicieron beberlos todo.

Los próximos dos días Harry no se separo de Neji en ningún momento ya que tenía que ver como relacionaban las pociones con el chakra, la hokage llegó esa mañana para revisarlo.

-Harry vamos a ver cono se encuentra-se hizo a un lado dejándola revisarlo para comprobar su estado.

-Como se encuentra-le preguntó una vez que se separo de el después de su revisión.

-Sorprendentemente esta fuera de peligro no tardará en despertar-sorprendida por la inminente y se podría decir milagrosa recuperación del esposo del líder del Clan Potter-Black.

La búsqueda para encontrar a los ninjas se había dificultado los informes eran muy escasos la zona a la que se dirijían era demasiado peligrosa pues eran vistos con facilidad por la parte alta de la planicie lo que daba ventaja al enemigos de emboscarlos lo que secedio al anochecer hacia una hora que encontraron a los ninjas heridos por suerte no tan graves.

La lucha fue feroz a pesar de ser un buen grupo de ninjas lo eran rivales para la diferencia numérica en su contra el castaño sabia que ellos eran su responsabilidad se esforzó.

Gracias a la técnica del clan Aburame con los insectos les dio la oportunidad de huir su cuerpo se sentía pesado la perdida de sangré las lesiones y el cansancio de la lucha le estaban cobrando factura al ojilila lentamente sintió como sus fuerzas se iban la oscuridad lo invadía solo una cosa se lamentaba de está misión si moría no vería a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Se sentía cansado aún así abrió lentamente los ojos todo estaba oscuro solo una pequeña esfera de luz flotaba sobre su cabeza la reconoció en seguida son las que había en la mansión.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado el hospital ya varias veces a estado ahí volteo a su izquierda una inconfundible melena negra a su lado levanto con un poco de trabajo la mano acarició esas suaves hebras oscuras.

Harry tenia un mal presentimiento sabia que algo podría ocurrir le a su ojilila sus instintos nunca le fallaban al saber que estaba en la aldea se apareció en el hospital uso todos los conocimientos que tenia en pociones para salvarlo.

Las horas pasaron solo esperaba que las pociones hicieran su trabajo tomaría un poco de tiempo pero el ahora se encuentra mejor solo tiene que recuperar su nivel de chacra para despertar.

El sueño lo había vencido llevaba casi 24 horas sin dormir sintió la suave caricia en su cabello por instinto desperto unos cansados ojos lilas lo veían.

-Me alegró que estés bien-Harry-dijo con voz rasposa le dio un vaso de agua sabia que la sensación de sentir la boca y garganta pastosá es por las pocionea.

-Shhhh no hables tu garganta se siente rasposa por la pociones que te dimos para curarte-.

Sus miradas se engancharon se dieron un suave beso el moreno se retiro Neji seguía un poco débil tenia que descansar ya habría tiempo para abrazarse y besarse.

-Duerme-le acarició el rostro eso lo relajo y volvió a dormirse Harry transfiguró el sillón y se durmió fácil podía agrandar la cama y dormir con su esposo pero no quería arriesgarse ya la poción crece huesos todavia seguía en función ya que tuvo que darsela dos veces ya que su hombro izquierdo y pierna derecha resultaron muy lastimadas el hombro totalmente destrozado y la pierna rota.

Muy sorprendida lady Tsuname quedó despues de ver los resultados de los medicamentos de los magos prácticamente por la perdida de sangré y la gravedad de las lesiones del Hyuuga el no podría sobrevivir pero ahora su estado era el óptimo ya hablaría con los integrantes del Clan Potter-Black para ver si pueden contar con sus remedios.

Tanto Hiashi como Hinata y Hanabí podían respirar tranquilos al saber el estado de su sobrino el líder del Clan fue de inmediato al hospital pero no pudo pasar a verlo Tsunade-sama no le daba muchas esperanzas pero le dijo que Harry lo están curando con su medicina pero no sabía que resultados tendría.

Solo dos días después lo fueron a visitar a la mansión todavía descansaba pues tenia que recuperar su nivel de chacra pero se veía muy bien agradeció tanto a Harry salvar a su sobrino sabia que había cometido muchos errores con él pero ahora la vida le sonreía a su sobrino.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Neji entrenaba sin descansó en la mansión todavía se culpaba, pues con el enfrentamiento de la misión por mas esfuerzo que hizo dos ninjas murieron.

Harry entro al dojo sabia que Neji no podía seguir asi-Deberias descansar no te va hacer bien que te extra límites-No entenderías-Claro que lo se entiendo que se siente-No lo sabes-el ojiverde fruncio el ceño.

-Es imposible salvar a todos-dijo el moreno fue estrellado con una de las paredes del dojo y sus labios fuerte mente besados podía sentir que el beso refleja la desesperación impotencia y sentir que no hizo más.

El Ojiverde pudo haber protestado por la forma tan dura al ser besado pero sabia que su esposo necesitaba una forma de liberar esa carga emocional si así lo hacia no se quejaría.

Poco a poco fue bajando junto con Harry hasta quedar tendidos en el suelo las caricias eran desesperadas el rastro de besos y mordidas en la blanca piel del moreno se enrojecerian mañana.

Lo penetró con fuerza las embestidas duras pero excitantes para el mago penso"tengo un lado masoquista" ya que al ser tomado así no le desagrado era su primera vez ser tomado con rudeza.

La desesperación que Neji que sentía fue desapareciendo al empezar a tocar morder besar y acariciar la piel de Harry su aroma lo tranquilizo no podía dejar de acariciarlo cuando su miembro fue apretado por la cálida estrechez de el su orgasmo lo golpeó.

Los dos gritaron al sentir su orgasmo las respiraciones se fueron normalizando el castaño salio de su esposo se acomodo jalando al mas pequeño junto a él el cansancio les gano Harry solo conjuro una manta para taparse antes de rendirse a los brazos de morfeo.

La fresca mañana sorprendió a los amantes en el dojo-Como te sientes-preguntó el ojiverde-Mejor lamento mi comportamiento-dijo con la mirada aflijida ya que al despertar verse donde estaban recordó su comportamiento de anoche-No lo hagas yo pase por lo mismo alguien sabio me dijo las cosas pasan no las puedes evitar ni tampoco salvar a todos recuerda todos somos arquitectos de nuestro propio destino me gustaría decirte que esto no volverá a pasar pero los dos sabemos que no sera así-asintió pues era una realidad la vida ninja es muy dura pero por ahora le sonreía.

-Vamos-se levantó primero el castaño-Hay que desayunar-le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse al hacerlo la sabana se resbaló dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo pero el castaño fruncio el ceño ya que su blanca piel tenía varios moretones en la parte baja de la cintura varias mordidas y unos moretones en los muslos.

Paso su mano suave por los moretones-Debí tener mas cuidado te duele-el negó con la cabeza-La verdad me gustó que me tomaras con esa fuerza-dijo algo sonrojado el castaño levantó la ceja ante el comentario-Creó que tengo un lado masoquista-Yo creó que si lo tiene esposo mío-le murmuró contra los labios el besó fue suave dulce salieron del lugar para irse a bañar y desyunar.

En la torre del hokage reunidos Kakashi Shikaku Shikamaru y Naruto-Para que estamos aquí abuela-Naruto-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-En general tenemos que hablar con Harry sama para tratar de conseguir su medicina vieron la recuperación de Neji-La verdad sorprendente-dijo el copy nin-Como lo haremos hablamos de frente-el nara menor dijo-No lo conocemos bien pero talvez si apelamos por el bienestar de la aldea-No se no me parece buena idea creó que Shikamaru tiene razón hay que hablar directo con Harry-kun-dijo el rubio.

Días después reunidos con la Hokage.

-Y pues básicamente hemos hecho esta reunión para hablar con ustedes para hacerles ver que seria su medicina una gran ayuda para la aldea-hablo la hokage el ojiverde entre cerro los ojos el rubio reprimió una mueca esto no había empezado bien y si la líder de la aldea no cambiaba su enfoque pronto conocerían el carácter del moreno.

-Hemos tenido muchas bajas pero con sus técnicas habría menos muertes saben que seria un gran bien para todos sobre todo ustedes a que sean mejor aceptados-siguio hablando la rubia.

Harry se levantó-Se a equivocado conmigo Lady Tsuname yo no necesecito hacer nada por esta aldea que no se olvide que ustedes están cumpliendo con la parte de un trato ya que fue su pueblo el que quiso ser separado nosotros no los obligamos si estamos es porque ustedes tenían que cumplir con su parte y no vuelva a tratar de manipularme por que le juro que no le gustara lo que va a encontrar ahora no tengo nada que hacer aquí-hablo siseante estremeciendolos por los siseos simplemente desapareció.

Las caras de todos hablan por si mismas.

-Si querían conseguir su furia van por el camino correcto traten de manipularlo por el estúpido bien mayor les aseguro que no querrán estar del lado malo-se levantó para salir por la puerta.

-Reconsideren su actitud por que como dijo Harry nosotros no necesitamos hacer méritos para su pueblo ustedes estan pagando su deuda no lo busque hasta dentro de unos días a menos que quieran terminar siendo cenizas-se fue el ojigris.

-Se los dije Harry-kun no lo tomaría bien-salio naruto a tratar de alcanzar a Draco.

Corrió por varias calles hasta que lo vio rumbo a la mansión-Draco espera-Vienes a convercerme-No yo no estuve de acuerdo desde un principio-Te creó-el ojigris sabia que Naruto es como Harry no saben mentir caminaron a la parte trasera de los invernaderos donde hay un área especial para practicar hechizos y toda clase de magia.

Neji y Sasuke salieron del dojo al ver a Harry y luego a Draco y Naruto camina asia los invernaderos.

En su zona de entrenamiento Draco no dijo nada solo se puso delante del moreno para iniciar el duelo los otros dos ninjas podían ver que no estaba para nada contento.

-¿Que paso por que esta molesto?-quiso saber el Uchija-La abuela quiso que le los dejaran usar las técnicas de su medicamento pero trato de hacerlos sentir culpables que era para el bien de la aldea y Harry le dijo que ellos no le deben nada a la aldea y que su vuelven a intentar su chantaje conocerán su lado malo-comprendieron por que esta molesto a nadie le gusta ser chantajeado sobre todo Neji que sabía un poco de la vida pasada de su esposo.

El duelo comenzo la velocidad tal vez no era tan impresionante como la de lo ninjas pero los hechizos eran todo lo contrario la cantidad fue impresionante ni siquiera Sasuke con su sharingan los pudo registrar.

Karuma nunca había visto una pelea en la que no estuviera el incluido tan poderosa los dos viajeros son impresionantes y de respeto pero el pequeño moreno su fuerza y presencia es adictiva la forma en que brillan los ojos esmeraldas se nota que sabe pelear.

Draco pudo sostener la lucha con Harry una media hora no mas la ira hacia mas fuerte la magia del moreno cuando salió de la plataforma de duelo arremetió con los muñecos que usaba de entrenamiento destrozándolos por completo al igual que la plataforma una hora después que se tranquilizo tomaron un refrigerio en la sala.

-Asi que mi bebe destrozo el área de entrenamiento-Lo sentiste-Mi pequeño ojiverde la casa vibra de la magia que desplegaste las defensa se fortalecieron aquí la magia que usas la casa la reabsorbe-Si Potter tiene razon-Severus no seas tan distante conmigo-el ojinegro lo fulminó-Potter no somos iguales-y ahí se fue lo que tubiera que decir de que empezaban a pelear se olvidaban de todo lo que ayudo al moreno a olvidarse de su mal humor tanto Harry como Draco nunca imaginaron como es que Potter padre podía sacar de sus casillas al serio profesor.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Los días pasaron y la hokage no podía contactar se con Harry los ANBU llevaron sus mensajes pero simplemente los ignoro y ellos no son tontos al tratar de obligarlo pudieron sertir la magnitud de su magia el día que regreso de la torre prácticamente todos los ninjas del pueblo lo sintieron.

Tanto Harry como Draco habían dado a Neji y Sasuke unas de las joyas de la familia una cadena de oro con forma de serpiente la cual tenía magia en parsel con una gota de sangre se activo al pedir que los lleve, los va transportar al jardín se los dieron para poder ayudar en sus misiones además de un pequeño botiquín en una de las bolsas modificadas sin fondo para poder hacer frente a las heridas en lo que regresan el colgante no lo podía ver nadie más los ninjas comprendieron que era muy preocupante para ellos saber que no podían hacer nada mientras están en sus misiones y es su forma de ayudarlos.

Entendía que a pesar de su poder las estrategias ninjas eran veloces y serian heridos con facilidad aún que sus técnicas son prácticamente indetenibles como lo comprobó el Uchija al querer usar su sharingan Harry le dio una paliza Naruto no podía creer que el moreno fuera tan poderoso y letal como Draco se los aseguró habían que con ellos tendrían dos ases bajo la manga cuando la aldea los necesitara.

Le tomo casi dos semanas a Tsuname poder hablar con Harry ya que este solo la ignoró. ningún ANBU regreso con alguna respuesta ahora en el salón de reuniones tanto el ojiverde como el rubio están presentes Draco por supuesto esta disfrutando ver como una de las personas más poderosas del mundo ninjas trata de disculparse con ellos bueno con Harry pero da lo mismo.

-Yo quería disculparme Lord Potter mi intensión nunca fue hacerlo sentir mal-la fina ceja del moreno se levantó con incredulidad.

-Con todo respeto Hokage no insulte mi inteligencia ya que eso es precisamente lo que quería vamos a ser sinceros yo como Nuevo Clan de este lugar cree que me interesa el bien del sus ninjas así como los demás clanes-sonrio sarcástico todos lo veían extrañado-El problema de su aldea es que al igual que como en mi mundo solo les interesa ellos mismos por eso hay una linea muy marcada entre cada clan solo pelean juntos cuando una guerra se avecina ya que no seria bueno ser conquistados y ser sometidos a un nuevo régimen oh me equivocó-.

Las palabras del nuevo Lord calaron en varios lideres de clanes como en la Hokage esa cualidad es la que más hacia que Draco admirara a su primo podía ser muy despistado pero cuando salia a relucir su lado serpiente podía ser sarcástico directo y en ocasiones hasta cruel como lo fue en la batalla final primero con Voldemort después con sus supuestos amigos que querían tenerlo de vuelta ya ahora era de nuevo el salvador pero las "dulces palabras" que recibieron los dejaron como estatuas en medio del comedor enfrente de todos los magos y brujas del mundo mágico de hecho esa memoria la tiene guardada para verla en ocasiones para reírse de los idiotas esos.

-Lady Tsuname quiere mis pociones para ayudar a sus ninjas puedo darselas-ella sonrió-Pero no será gratis ni piense que tendrá la formula de ellas en sus manos Draco y yo las haremos-.

-No podrán ustedes dos darse abasto con lo que necesitamos-dijo un poco shockeada ya que sus ninjas médicos no tendrían a esa información valiosa.

-Tómelo o dejelo ya que como en su aldea acostumbran hacer es una técnica de mi clan solo nosotros podremos hacerlos además tenemos que adecuarlas a su chacra-.

-Pero Neji se las diste sin cambiar o me equivocó-No lo hace pero la diferencia que el esta unido mágicamente a mi como Sasuke a Draco-comento.

Ella suspiro no esperaba esa limitación pero salvar vidas era lo importante a bueno hablare con el señor feudal para que podamos hacer lo que necesitan-.

-Y por que hablar con ese hombre-pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-El señor feudal es el hombre que ayuda al pueblo a financiarlo p-contesto kakashi pero fue interrumpido.

-¿QUE ESPERAN QUE DEPENDAMOS DE UN INSIGNIFICANTE MUGGLE PARA ESTO COMO SI NECESITARAMOS SUS LIMOSNAS QUIENES SE CREE SOMOS-grito molesto esto era el colmo.

-Draco calmante ellos no saben respira eres un Malfoy recuerda que los orgullosos Black nunca es menos que un muggle además somos sangré pura no cualquier plebello-.

-Cierto Harry así como los Potter son soberbios-sonrió de lado con su característico nadie es mejor que yo en su elegante porte.

El moreno se volteo de su lugar con un porte tan elegante majestuoso una mirada haciendo sentir que nadie de ahí era digno de estar en su precensia una característica que había ganado después de que Sirius lo adoptara como su hijo.

-Alguno de ustedes no se ha preguntado por que en estos días desde que llegamos no nos han visto fuera de nuestros hogares-todos se extrañaron por la pregunta.

-Que quiere decir-pregunto Shikaku, sonrió el ojiverde.

-Olvídenlo-una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Draco cuando a Harry le daba por jugar con las mentes de los demás otra característica de la sangre Black.

-En realidad ustedes dependen de un hombre que por lo que he visto no tiene ni dos dedos de frente que sus mismos clanes hacen lo que esa persona dice-cuando los vio a todos removerse comenzó a reírse era increíble los ninjas poderosos de ese mundo dependen de simples muggles sin cerebro.

-Draco creo que ahora si puedes indignarte -compartieron una mirada los dos.

-Ustedes no pueden hablar asi del señor Feudal el nos financia vana necesitar de él además es su obligacion darnos las formulas de los medicamentos para los ninjas-bramo un anciano.

-¿Y usted es?-preguntaron los magos.

-Soy un respetado miembro del consejo-el movimiento suave y fluido de sus movimientos armoniosos al levantarse caminar por el salón de reuniones donde se encuentran ahora.

-Nosotros no somos los niños estúpidos que usted en creen sabemos como se maneja la política la diplomacia la guerra hemos visto tanta muerte como ustedes la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros es que ustedes viven para la guerra no pueden acabar con sus tontas peleas rivalidades no vamos tan lejos los Uchija y Hyuuga originalmente fueron una sola familia pero ahora no paran de decir que son rivales es curioso que ahora seamos familia de nuevo no creen-dijo con una mueca de burla a los ancianos que se sorprendieron era cierto los clanes que se odian ahora son familia por la boda de estos con los Black.

-Nosotros a diferencia de ustedes que dependen de ese hombre no lo haremos jamás-.

-Eres demasiado arrogante muchacho-dijo otro anciano-Necesitas dinero para poder darnos las pociones-las carcajadas de los dos jóvenes eran tan llenas de burla que hasta sus parejas se extrañaron de su actitud.

Ya un poco recuperados de lo dicho por el hombre el rubio habló-Mira no se como te llames y tampoco me interesa mi familia los Malfoy venimos de muchas generaciones somos ricos la fortuna de mi familia alcanza para varias generaciones los Black y los Potter están en el mismo nivel te lo demostraré-saco un pequeño saquito de piel extraña lo volteo en la mesa calleron como ocho galeones un diamante de cinco centímetros tres monedas de plata y dos pequeños zafiros los ojos de todos se abrieron enormes eso era una pequeña fortuna-Y esto es lo que gasto en un fin de semana cuando voy al pueblo que esta en mi colegio solo en dulces o cualquier chuchería-la mandíbula de todos cayó al suelo.

-Por eso no necesitamos de nadie ahora lo de las pócimas no nos costara pues sus genins recolectaran las plantas que necesitamos y las especiales nosotros las proveeremos vamos a poner un local donde venderemos formulas especiales aunque las examinen nadie podrá reproducirlas-terminó el ojiverde.

-Una cosa más nuestros esposos no están a dispocision del feudal ese-No puedes hablar en serio-dijeron los ancianos quejándose de su actitud-Bueno entonces Harry no hay pócimas no crees-Estoy de acuerdo les dije que no serian gratis tienen unos días para pensar y darnos su opinión nosotros podríamos dar un pequeño donativo ala aldea si aceptan claro-salieron del lugar sin decir más.

-Wow nunca conocí a nadie con esa actitud donde da una propuesta en la que se hace su voluntad ya que tiene la sartén por el mango-la ninjas de ojos rojos Kurenai veía a Anko sorprendida por lo que había dicho ya que ella nunca habla mucho y si lo hace es para hablar mal de ellos o amenazarlos.

Por supuesto dos días después se volvieron a reunir tanto los miembros de ancianos como el feudal no eran felices ya que los nuevos habitantes estaban poco a poco imponiendo sus voluntades pero no les quedo otra ya que ellos están en deuda y necesitan las medicinas de ellos una vez firmados los tratos los dos jóvenes sacaron cada uno un morralito de unos veinte centímetros los voltearon dejando ver monedas de oro y piedras preciosas en total eso era una fortuna que financiaría a los ninjas por unos diez años por lo menos la más feliz fue la hokage pues con ese dinero no tendría que depender de los ancianos para pedirlo al feudal lo que le da mayor independencia de los caprichos del feudal o su tonta esposa.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Entró por las puertas de la aldea habían pasado seis meses desde que salió a una misión había sido larga pero la cooperación entre aldeas es importante ya lo había decidido se mañana iría a ver al hombre que ama desde niña le confesaría sus sentimientos hoy entregaría su informe a su sensei descansaría.

Al amanecer se levantó desayuno se dio un baño se arregló para ir a verlo caminaba por las calles de la aldea se dirigía al complejo Uchiha parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado justo frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha el amor de su vida.

-Sasuke hola-el mencionado estrechó los ojos hacia la peli rosa-Que haces aquí Sakura-pregunto sin emoción ella le sonrió.

-Pues...veras tengo algo que decirte el tiempo qué estuve fuera me hizo pensar y me gustaría que intentáramos salir-dijo sonrojada antes que él contestará.

-Sasuke vas a tardar mucho-ella volteó a ver quien hablaba la sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a un joven de cabello rubio casi blanco ojos grises facciones finas con un kimono blanco con un dragón azul bordado con destellos plateados parecía un ángel fue lo que pensaron los dos ninjas.

-Dime si vas a tardar necesitó llegar con Harry para las pruebas de las pociones con los ninjas-Draco solo me baño y nos vamos-el rubio asintió fue cuándo la ninja vio la interacción frunció el ceño algo no le gustaba de ese joven el rubio levanto la ceja luego sonrió mentalmente al leer su mente.

-Disculpe mi descortesía al no presentarme soy Draco el esposo de Sasuke-la reacción tardo en llegar para cuando iba contestar el rubio ya se había ido.

-Eso es una broma-No Sakura me case el mes pasado-Tu y yo estamos destinados-el ninja se pateó mentalmente ella seguía siendo una fangirl.

-No lo estamos nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros adiós-el moreno se fue-Esto no se quedara así serás mío-susurro ella molesta.

Fue al consejo del pueblo para tratar de hacerles ver que ella era una mejor opción que el rubio pero todo fue en vano ellos sabían que nada podía hacer los magos eran más valiosos para el pueblo que los caprichos de una niña los siguientes días despotricó contra el rubio con sus amigos pero Naruto Hinata Shikamaru Chojín Kiba la tomaban de loca.

-Lo que pasa frentona es que estás celosa de que Sasuke lo ama-Cállate Ino cerda no sabes lo que dices les demostrare que me ama-se fue molesta-La perdimos-negó la rubia sabia que su amiga podía ser terca pensó que ya había aceptado que ellos nunca serian nada pero ahora se daba cuenta que no es así.

Lo que hizo la peli rosa fue estar cerca de Sasuke según para entrenar pero lo que hacía era coquetearle algo que al rubio ya le estaba rayando los nervios sobre todo porque su esposo no hacía nada por detenerla ya que se invitaba a comer y a veces a desayunar pegándose mucho al moreno.

La paciencia del rubio llego a su límite se desahogó con Harry.

-Te juro ya no la soportó y el idiota no hace nada por detenerla estoy hartó-Te vas a dar por vencido tenía entendido que los Malfoy eras posesivos y celosos de lo suyo-Lo soy pero que hago-dijo desesperado era la primera vez que ojiverde lo veia triste de verdad ama al idiota como cariñosamente lo nombró.

-Dale celos-lo detuvo antes de qué replicará-Sabés que Lady Tsuname te pidió que trabajaras en lo de la etiqueta para recibir a los otros hokages hazlo varios ninjas estaran a tu alrededor-Potter eres tan serpiente-el moreno sonrió mientras el rubio salio rumbo a la torre de tsuname.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura una voz ronca le dijo-Recuerdame nunca estar de tu lado malo-una dulce risa salió de sus labios se giro en sus brazos-Tu nunca lo conocerás por que no eres como Sasuke-el castaño lo beso bajo por su cuello dando mordidas beso la linea de la mandíbula sus manos se adentraron acariciando su piel lo despojaban de la ropa una por una el aire frío lo hizo temblar-Neji estamos en la sala-Si lo se y no me importa el sillón es cómodo-mordió su hombro haciéndolo gemir termino de quitar toda esa estorbosa ropa verlo al natural era lo que más le gusta beso su torso lo acomodo en el sillón boca abajo beso su espalda bajo beso sus glúteos lamió donde termina este e inicia la pierna era una zona donde lo hace temblar gemir sin control la risa de su esposo lleno el lugar cuándo Harry los aparecio en la habitación ya que a no quiere que nadie los vea amandose en cualquier lugar de la mansión.

Beso su garganta a Neji le encanta es tan atrayente para él han invertido pocisiones Harry esta sentado en su esposo desnudo admirando ese cuerpo musculoso por el ejercicio las pequeñas cicatrices las delinea con la lengua su ojilila le excita sentirla caliente y húmeda por todo su cuerpo mientras lo acaricia el ninjas admira la blanca piel su delicada figura sus largas piernas bien torneadas tiene un cuerpo delgado pero muy sexy lo toma de la cintura halándolo para besar esa apetitosa boca le encanta darle pequeños mordiscos a sus carnosos labios en un rápido movimiento se encuentra atrapado bajo el cuerpo del ninja.

-No hagas eso que pierdo el control-gruño mientras la cantarina risa del ojiverde le alegraba el momento ya que al empenzar a masturbarlo el castaño se enciende más-Tomame-le dice entre besos así lo hace separándole las piernas introduce el primer dedo haciéndolo gemir le sigue el otro lo besa absorbiendo sus dulces gemidos una ves listo retira la mano para sustituirla con su pene se arquea al sentirse unido con su amante las embestidas son certeras tocando su próstata haciéndolo gritar por el placer solo unas más y se viene entre ellos mientras Neji se corre dentro se besaron antes de separarse se abrazaron antes de dormirse.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Varios días después la peli rosa están segura de haber ganado terreno con él moreno nada más lejos de la realidad ya que él Uchiha estaba más celoso que nada cuando su esposo llegó con dos ninjas idiotas que babeaban junto a Draco después de retirarse le exigió saber donde estaba él rubio solo levantó la ceja y lo dejó parado sin respuesta en medio de la sala en él desayunó su hermanó leé preguntó cómo iban los preparativos para recibir a los kages no podía decirle nada ya qué su hermano le advirtió con la mirada que se callara.

El humor del moreno fue de mal en peor ya que sus celos se estaban desbordando Itachi estaba mas que entretenido viendo a su hermano celoso sabía que no duraría mucho pero era su culpa por tonto ya que si hubiera detenido a la ninjas peligrosa no estaría pasando esto.

Comian en Ichirus ramen la pelirosa estaba feliz de estar junto al moreno el cual veia asia afuera frunció él ceño salió dejando desconcertados a sus amigos tomó de la cintura a Draco y desaparecieron.

-Bueno creó que no pudo aguantar hasta la noche-dijo naruto y los demás asintieron sakura estaba furiosa pero trato de fingir esto no podía pasarle.

Aparecieron en la habitación de ellos-Pero que te pasá tengo trabajo que h...-el rubio no término ya que fue callado con un beso el moreno destrozo la ropa del rubio y lo lanzó a la cama con su velocidad se encontraba encima de él Draco se sorprendió de las acciones de su esposo Sasuke lo tomo de la nuca firme pero sin lastimarlo y lo acercó-Eres mío Draco no lo olvides-dijo sin dejar de ver esos ojos de plata liquida que lo vuelven loco, lo volvió a besar hasta dejarlo sin aliento lamió beso y mordió su blanca piel lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue gemir y gritar de placer hasta la madrugada que cayó rendido.

Al medio día Sasuke despertó abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo este se removió en sus brazos un pequeño gemido salio de sus labios rosas-Dormiste bien-pregunto dándole un beso en la espalda.

-Mmmm si pero me duele todo el cuerpo eres un bruto-se quejo el rubio-Lo se pero no me arrepiento eres magnífico y solo mío-murmuró contra su piel con movimentos suaves masajeo su cintura para que el dolor aminorará-Mmmmm sigue así abrazame quiero dormir-.

Siguió sus ordenes se volvieron a dormir la mente del ninja tenía una cosa clara nadie tocaría a su esposo era solo suyo aún que la mayoría de los ninjas babearan por el suyo solo era suyo mataría a quien se interpusiera en su camino el careció de amor cuando era pequeño y por las manipulaciones de Danzo no tuvo a su hermano pero con Draco es diferente es el amor algo que no esta dispuesto a dejarlo ir ahora tenia la familia que siempre quiso su Draco Itachi Harry que es él hermano de su esposo sin olvidar a Neji que siempre le cayo bien y su relación se había estrechado después de la boda eran ahora una familia de verdad.

Naruto llegó en la tarde para hablar con su amigo pero Itachi le digo que seguian dormidos el rubio solo levantó la ceja.

Neji acompañó al moreno al invernadero nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso las haditas se le acercaron se reian a su alrededor utilizo su tecnica pudo ver las lineas magicas como la de Harry pero se veían tan fuertes y antiguas le explicó que ésto se debía a que la mansión que es muy atigua tiene muchas décadas de magia y alimenta al invernadero.

Casi habían pasado dos meses desdé que su sobrino Neji se casó podía ver que al fin era feliz no soló el toda la rama secundaria amaba a Harry ya que la mayoria eran sirvientes de la rama principal pero desdé que rompió la jaula de pajaro de su sobrino todos los demás también se rompieron junto con la hokage supudieron que era porque el lider de la rama secundaría se había unido a alguien muy poderoso y como los demas lo aceptaron fue como un efecto domino no era algo que le molestara en realidad estaba agradecido al principio pensaba que el simbolo era una tradición pero despues del torneo donde Neji y Hinata sr enfrentaron descubrió que muchos consideraban ese símbolo degradante.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Sabia que sus hijas Hinata y Hanabi admiraban a su nuevo primo el había defendido a Neji sin importarle quien era luego había ayudado a muchos de la rama secundaria a colocarlos en el hospital como curadores gracias a sus afinidades curativas de sus técnicas varios otros trabajan con él en los invernaderos en su complejo y otras áreas era increíble como tuvo que llegar un desconocido para que su clan floreciera recordaba el día que su nuevo sobrino fue a visitarlos oficialmente cómo su sobrino político.

Flash back

Hanabi de regreso de su entrenamiento con su equipo se encontró al moreno.

-Harry-sama-Hanabi-sama no dime solo Harry con el sama me haces sentir viejo y todavía no lo soy-hizo un puchero bastante adorable el era tan diferente a todos los que conocia tan auténtico y libre de prejuicios ella se río solo el tenía ese efecto en la sería joven Hyuuga

-Esta bien Harry-kun como digas ven vamos te invitó a desayunar-No creo que sea una buena idea no quiero traerte problemas-Oh no te preocupes si te molestan les das su merecido y ya nadie te va decir nada-el entrecerro los ojos.

-No sera que eso buscas-Qué no no es solo que desdé que Neji se casó ya no tengo con quién hablar y no mal interpretes no te estoy culpando nunca lo habia visto tan feliz y te agradezco por eso su vida desdé que murió mi tío ha sido una mierda para él todo por culpa de los tontos ancianos y padre no quiere quitarlos segun por respeto pero no se da cuenta que dañan al clan-dijo ceñuda-Pero vamos-Esta bien pero no prometo nada-la ojilila sonrió cómplice.

El desayuno fue tranquilo Hanabi su padre y Harry platicaron de muchas cosas tradiciones de la aldea la vida de un ninja.

-Bueno al menos aqui son consientes de lo que tenien que enfrentar y los preparan para ello-A ustedes no los preparan-preguntó perplejo su ahora tío.

Una risa fría sin emoción salió del ojiverde.

-Hace años un mago oscuro decidió que quería purgar nuestro mundo de los muggles o gente sin magia no los consideraba dignos de vivir el hombre que se supone era el líder de la luz me dejo en la oscuridad al no decirme muchas cosas mi padrino Sirius Black el último de los Black murió por defenderme ya que no fue sincero desdé un principio le gustaba ser el titiritero pero con la muerte de mi padrino simplemente lo hice a un lado y yo solo tuve que hacer frente de Voldemort con la ayuda de mis amigos y Draco apesar que no nos llevaramos muy bien lo enfrenté y ganamos-Veo que las ideologías son diferentes-una risa alegré se oyó del ojiverde.

-En realidad no solo que mi antiguo director esta tan cegado por el bien mayor que estaba dispuesto a convertirme en un mártir y nuestro antiguo ministro es un idiota que solo queria ser ministro son saber que hay que tomar decisiones y no solo fingir que todo esta bien-.

Harry kun que piensas de la jaula del pajaro-término su galleta antes de responder-Con todo respetó pero pienso que es una de las formas más directas de mostrar que su clan se rije por amos y exclavos-.

-Como que exclavos eso es una ofensa para mi clan-Lo es-dijo levantando la ceja-Por que a mi me quedó muy claro el dia de la comida cuándo llegamos aquí la ancia se refirió a mi prometido ese dia como una persona sin valor lo que me demustra que el lider del clan piensa lo mismo ya que son los unicos que utilizar ese tipo de instancia por lo que he visto en la aldea ni siquiera los Uchiha lo utilizan-.

-Y ellos fueron traicionados-La traición viene de dónde sea de la luz y la oscuridad mis padres fueron traicionados por uno de sus mejores amigos mi padre Sirius y Remus le dieron lo mejor su amistad su apoyo todo y los vendió quien te va a traicionar lo va a hacer sin importar qué-.

-Pero es importante la lealtad-Esa como el respetó se gana no puedes exigirla si no das nada acambio como en tu clan que lo único que reciben es ser humillados por lo viejos tontos con poder y obligarlos a ser sirvientes de ellos yo personalmente no veo ningun benefició el ser leal a alguien que me va tratar peor que escoria mi pueblo casi llego a la extinción por la intolerancia y la ignorancia-.

El ojiverde se quedó en el jardín un rato disfruntando teniendo un encuentro nada agradable con cierta anciana odiosa.

Corrieron al jardín Hiashi y Hanabi al llegar encontraron a la anciana sosteniendo un kunai dirimido a Harry este solo la veía como si no fuera nada-No tienes derecho a estar aquí eres tan poca cosa-Crees que me importa lo que diga una anciana sin un verdadero talento como mi esposo-varios miembros del clan llegaron al oír la conmoción los ANBU no podían intervenir y los ancianos no sabían que hacer.

-El no es nadie como te dije-Al igual que tú-contesto el moreno ella trato de atacarlo el simplemente desapareció y apareció atrás de ella-Eres patético-la risa fría que salio de su boca heló la sangre de todos los que están ahí.

La magia de Harry se desplegó asfixiando a la anciana los ANBU y los mas sensibles por sus técnicas no podían creer la fuerza y presión que ejercía en todo el jardín ver la energía del moreno era fascinante para los hyuuga la anciana cayo inconsciente.

Se volteo al líder del clan Hyuuga-Ahora comprendes por que tu clan esta conformado por amos y esclavos y esta es la ultima vez que esa arpía insulta a mi esposo la próxima su cabeza es mía y antes de que termine con ella va pedir que la mate-desapareció del complejo.

Desde ese momento comprendió lo mal que esta su clan disolvio al consejo prohibió la jaula de pájaro y la anciana que había desonrrado su clan fue juzgada por atentar contra el líder del clan Potter-Black su sobrino en ley.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Naruto camilla por los pasillos de la torre del hokage se sintió arrastrado y su boca asaltada fue sorprendido por esa acción solo pudo ver esa mirada que lo devoraba la intensidad lo hizo temblar -Nos veremos- le dijo el osado esa mirada lo sigue a todos lados y lo sabe no hay día que no lo bese o le de una caricia el rubio no sabe que hacer el amor o las relaciones amorosas no sabe nada.

Los días han pasado y Naruto camina mirando a todos esta mas paranoico que moody eso fue lo que pensó Harry cuando vio en las callea del pueblo se acerco al saludarlo este brinco-Lo siento Harry estoy un poco estresado-Estas seguro parece que te escondieras de alguien-No que cosas se te ocurren-dijo rascándose la nuca con una risa nerviosa-Bueno mañana vamos hacer una reunión en la residencia Uchija vendrán los ninjas amigos tuyos solo faltabas de invitarte-He bueno nos vemos aya a que hora-A las dos para comer no bayas a faltar-Llegare a tiempo lo prometo-el moreno no vio la cara de consternacion del rubio.

"Creo que tengo que seguir un paso mas en esta relación mi querido Naruto" pensó el hombre que no han perdido de vista al rubio desde que decidió acercarse a él ya que cuando puso su ojos en el ya le pertenecía desapareciendo del lugar.

La fiesta en la residencia Uchija es bastante agradable tanto Draco como Harry disfrutaron convivir con los compañeros de equipo y amigos de sus parejas ya que la peligrosa no esta ya que fue a una misión no hubo comentarios fuera de lugar.

Draco y Shikamaru tuvieron un encuentro muy reñido de ajedrez mágico ya que es muy parecido a sus juegos de estrategia a Harry Lee le recordó a Colyn un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordarlo muchos en la sala decían que estaba obsesionado con él.

Los antiguos compañeros del Hyuuga le hablaron de lo difícil que fue socializar con el también contaron experiencias de misiones los ataque a la cuidad Draco aprovecho para contar algunas aventuras de Harry en el colegio lo que mas les intrigo fue lo del basilisco ellos les hablaron de Orochimaru como utilizaban las serpientes los experimentos y varias veces a tratado de conquistar la aldea.

Naruto salio del baño no tenia muchas de venir a la reunión su estado paranoico le estaba afectando pero no sabia por que no podía decirle que no a Harry siempre estuvo en conflicto con Karuma pero desde que ellos llegaron tanto la presencia de Draco como Harry lo ayudaban.

Harry le había dicho que se debía a su magia normalmente atraía criaturas oscuras tan perdido esta en sus pensamientos que reacciono tarde al ser abrazado.

-¿Que te tiene tan distraído mi bello zorrito?-¡Zorrito!-dijo confundido el hombre solo sonrió al acariciar sus mariquitas de bigotes lo que hizo que se sonrrojara.

-Me alegra que vinieras pensé que no te vería hoy-No iba a venir-murmuro el ninja solo levanto la ceja la oír su declaración-Y eso-Pues-se rasco la cabeza azorado-entendio al instante tenia miedo de encontrarse con él se sintió bien sabia que el rubio no sabia que empezaba a sentirse a traído por él lo que lo alegro pues ese era un gran paso en su plan de conquista.

Cuando regreso a la fiesta solo Neji noto que el rubio venia nervioso con los labios rojos la ropa un poco desarreglada se había besado con alguien pero quien sería sabia que el no es de los que lo esconde que podría pasarle muchos están interesados en el aunque es un poco inocente no se da cuenta de ello.

El ojilila trato de ver quien podría ser pero de los que estaba ahi nadie parecía nervioso desarreglado ni con los labios inchados pues los de Naruto se notaban bastante estaría al pendiente ya que era su amigo no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

La comida esta deliciosa casi toda fue hecha por Harry en estos días Draco empezó una afición por cocinar ya que su amigo era una buena influencia aparte que lo obligo a ayudarle a cocinar cuando en una misión de Sasuke el rubio estaba que se trepaba por las paredes ya que habían tardado mas de lo debido pero sabían que estaban bien pues no habían usado el translador que le dieron en caso de emergencia.

Las galletas son lo que mejor se le daba sobre todo las de moras que a su pelinegro le encantaron esta fiesta se la hicieron a los amigos de sus esposo por toda la ayuda que les han dado en estos años.

Para sorpresa de todos fue que Ino se adueño del pastel de chocolate que hizo Harry ya que ella no come cosas grasosas por su dieta pero el pastel se lo acabó ella le propuso que vendieran postres ya que las galletas los pasteles y varios dulces del mundo mágico que ellos hicieron les encantaron los ratones de hielo le encantaron a Nara Chojin todo le gusto fue él único nque pudo quitarle un pedazo de pastel a la rubia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Lady Tsunade decidió que los dos nuevos miembros del pueblo debían de saber un poco de técnicas taijutsu para poder manejar ataque cuerpo a cuerpo los encargados fueron Hatake Kakashi y Uchija Itachi dos de los mejores ANBU el primer día fue un poco difícil para Draco pues el nunca tuvo ningún entrenamiento físico Harry fue mas fácil ya que el tuvo clases de defensa personal que le sirvió mucho para no ser sorprendido como el rubio lo que más sorprendió fue cuando apareció la espada de Harry ya que fue la gryffindor pero estaba mas larga se veía espectacular con la hermosa empuñadura las joyas y la escritura de esta corto uno de los ataque poderosos del copy nin pero no dejo que la tocaran les explico que era muy peligrosa por el veneno del basilisco.

Los reportes de los entrenamientos de los magos son entregados diario ya que está muy interesada en ver que capacidades tienen aunque sabe que en realidad no lo necesitan ya que ellos son monstruosamente más poderosos que cualquier ninja de la aldea u de otra los que podrían hacerles frente serían los Sanín los biyus y algunos miembros de Akasuki aunque nunca permitirá que Orochimaru les ponga las manos encima sabe que eso sería fatal para el mundo ninja por completo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sakura regreso a la aldea cada día estaba más frustrada ya que todos sus intentos por seducir a Sasuke no funcionaban si ella era bonita pero no podía compararse con Draco su brillante cabello platinado su piel perfecta sus ojos color tormenta eso sin contar que todos sus amigos parecían enamorados por Harry y Draco.

Ella siempre pensó que Sasuke se casaría con ella tendrían varios hijos para reconstruir su clan seria la señora Uchija pero ahora sus sueños estaban destrozados todo por culpa de ese maldito rubio varias veces hablo mal de el en la oficina de lady Tsunade ella la regaño por hablar del nuevo clan Black porque aparte de tener a Sasuke tenía dinero belleza poder todo lo quería.

Después de lo que había pasado con el consejo Draco se reía de las caras de los viejos que solo utilizaban el dinero del señor feudal para poder controlar al Hokage pero con lo que habían hecho ellos ahora era independiente sin necesitar su aprobación para lo que tuvieran que hacer. Las prueba habían resultado ser satisfactorias para la realización de las pociones tenían que ser más suaves ya que el chacra y la magia eran muy diferentes ya que la magia es más fuerte pues hay varios factores que la hacen más fuerte como es el hecho que la naturaleza los fortalece la herencias de criaturas mágicas ellos por ejemplo su sangre es poderosa al provenir de familias mágicas ancestrales muy poderosas con un historial largo de varios seres mágicos.

Habían decidido dar un paseo por la aldea para distraerse nunca imaginaron que su vida cambiaria tanto en tan poco tiempo-Te imaginas la cara de la comadreja y el castro si no viera en este momento-Oh sería muy interesante Weasley estaría gritándome que porque estoy cerca de un futuro mortifago y Granger tendría entrecerrado los ojos tratando de averiguar lo que pasa con nosotros-Sabes Harry lo mejor que pude hacer fue pedir tu ayuda-Aunque no lo creas Draco te agradezco que me incluyeras en tu locura-los dos sonrieron pero una sensación les llego apenas tuvieron tiempo de saltar cuando el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies al voltear vieron a la peli rosa que los veía con veía furiosa se lanzó a atacar al rubio el cual gracias a la magia pudo saltar mejor evitando todos los ataques de la ninja agradecía el entrenamiento para tener una mejor habilidad de evasión varios ninjas y Ambus llegaron al lugar no podían creer lo que pasaba no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el ojiverde molesto la aturdió con rápido " _expulso"_ los ninjas la tomaron de los brazos para detenerla.

-¿Que te sucede frentona como se ocurre hacer esto?-le grito la rubia no creyendo lo que veía atacar a Draco de verdad a su amiga le falta una tuerca.

-Me puedes explicar que te sucede Sakura-hablo molesta Tsunade esto de verdad es el colmo pensó la Hokage la relación con los Black ha estado tensa y ahora esto no podían seguir las cosas así o ellos se irían y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Ellos no son buenos para la aldea son peligrosos-dijo la chica.

-Es curioso que seas precisamente tú en decirlo-hablo una voz llena de desprecio y fría estremeciéndola todos la ninja volteo a ver a quien había hablado y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo pues los ojos verdes fríos y con una promesa de gran dolor la veían como si fuera una basura que no merece estar en su presencia-Ya que según somos una amenaza para la aldea cuando acabas de destruir casi la mitad sin contar a las personas que heriste se supone que tu deber es cuidar tu hogar no destruirlo no importan las circunstancias tu pueblo es primero pero por lo que veo no es así-dijo viendo la destrucción.

-Esto es imperdonable Sakura voy a tener que expulsarte de los ninjas medic-Pero porque Tsuande sensei-Nadie en esta aldea permitirá que te acerque a ellos-volteo a ver muchos aldeanos la veían con temor otros con desprecio había varios niños heridos ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho lo que más le dolió fue ver la cara de sus padres viéndola con una gran decepción.

-Tsunade creo que tendremos mucho que reparar-dijo el Sanín Jiraya no podía creer todos los daños-Yo me encargo de la aldea y ustedes de los heridos-dijo el líder del clan Black tanto el ojigris como el ojiverde se vieron unos instantes a los ojos sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo "reparo" gritaron la magia los rodeo en un instante todo el daño había desaparecido los ninjas veían sorprendidos el potencial de la magia.

Sakura había sido juzgada por sus acciones encontrada culpable de los cargos por lo estaba relegada del grupo ninja al salir de prisión al cumplir su condena.

Con la relativa tranquilidad de la aldea se le permitió a Sasuke poder viajar a las montañas cerca de la aldea de la nieve para poder pasar su luna de miel con su esposo el rubio emocionado hizo maletas y aparecieron en el lugar la casa era cómoda con bellos paisajes había unas aguas termales que el rubio disfruto máximo hasta apenas el ninja podía disfrutar de una vida en familia descubrió que hacer feliz a Draco no era difícil no era lo que parecía un niño mimado

En una de sus caminatas por la nieve el rubio vio a un grupo de personas con ciertas características que le sorprendió se acercó a ellos-Hola-Joven está perdido-pregunto el hombre de unos cincuenta años-No vine de vacaciones-Ya veo disculpe mi descortesía soy Hiroshi ellos son mis nietos Kira Hayato Habi-el rubio tenía una sensación así que seguiría sus instintos como siempre le decía el cabezota gry-Draco Malfoy de Uchija-contesto.

El hombre se sorprendió dijo Uchija pero según supo el clan había sido exterminado no podía ser posible o sí.

-Dijo Uchija que no fue exterminado el clan-En realidad es una larga historia pero solo puedo decirle que solo quedan Itachi y Sasuke-Los hijos de Fugaku-sama-Así que mi suposición era correcta son Uchija-el hombre sonrió.

-Así es joven señor lo somos-Les gustaría conocer a uno de los últimos Uchija-Eso sería un honor-caminaron de regreso a la posada donde se hospedaba con su esposo decir que el ninja se sorprendió fue poco pero le agrado que hubiera más gente de su clan así que después determinar su luna de miel regresaron todos a la aldea donde los nuevos integrantes se instalaron en el complejo ya ahí compartieron toda la historia de lo que paso como ellos terminaron tan lejos de la aldea el temor de ser asesinados los alejo de sus raíces pero ahora todo era diferente


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Orochimaru había oído los rumores de un nuevo clan se había instalado en konaha decir que estaba intrigado era poco así que envió varios espías para saber ¿qué clase de personas son? ¿Qué tipo de poder tienen? y ¿cómo llegaron? Había muchas incógnitas y ninguna respuesta mientras seguía planificando su invasión a la aldea de la hoja era su mayor ambición quería vengarse de ese lugar de Tsunade, Jiraya y sobre todo de los malditos Uchija ya que ninguno pudo usar como su futuro cuerpo deseaba tanto el sharingan para él es la técnica más poderosa.

Akasuki le sirve pero quiere más también desea controlar a los kyubis si tan solo su viejo sensei le hubiera dado el puesto de Hokage se hubiera ahorrado todas las molestias pero nooo tenía que dárselo al idiota rubio estúpido mocoso sin talento seguía despotricando el Sanín muchos de sus ninjas creían que cada vez estaba más loco pero ellos querían poder así que lo seguían.

-Orochimaru sama-volteo a ver al ninja indicándole que siguiera-Tengo la información que necesita-el Sanín fue a sentarse para oír el informe y Kabuto atrás de él-Hace unos tres meses llegaron a la aldea dos jóvenes ellos venían a hacer cumplir un trato que hizo el segundo Hokage con una sociedad para separarnos en otra dimensión con lo cual ellos contrajeron matrimonio uno de ellos el rubio llamado Draco Abrax Malfoy Black con Sasuke Uchija y el otro Harry James Potter-Black con Neji Hyuga ese último es la cabeza del clan Black su complejo es totalmente diferente a los de todas las aldeas hay una gran energía rodeándolo no pudimos ninguno de los espías entrar al complejo aunque tomamos la apariencia de muchos de os entran simplemente no pudimos y en el complejo Uchija paso lo mismo nadie sabe qué tipo de kekei Genge tengan pero es muy poderoso-Ya veo ku ku ku eso es muy interesante es todo-No también manejan unos medicamentos que nadie puede extraer la formula sirve para curar más rápido a los ninjas y al pueblo como resfriados y otras cosas de hecho nadie sabe cómo lo hicieron pero lograron separar al feudal de las decisiones de la Hokage, también oí de los ninjas que dieron una suma bastante grande que le da esa independencia a las decisiones de Tsunade-termino el ninja.

Orochimaru era muy intrigado ¿quiénes eran estos jóvenes? ¿Cómo hicieron eso tan fácil? ¿Cuánto podían interferir en sus planes? Ahora sus preguntas era más, Kabuto solo veía a su mentor sabía que estaba intrigado.

Dos semanas después llego otro de sus espías con casi los mismos que sus complejos son impenetrables la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga adora al nuevo líder del clan Black que siempre está vigilado por varios miembros de la rama secundaria-Tenga Orochimaru sama-le entrego un sobre con los datos la primera fotografía que vio fue la un joven rubio de finos rasgos ojos tormentosos se notaba la cuna noble rivalizaba con la arrogancia de los Uchija con quien por cierto se había casado con ese maldito mocoso que se atrevió a herirlo-Vaya Sasuke ku ku ku tienes suerte bello joven-varios ninjas a su servicio solo asintieron, la segunda foto capto su interés el joven era en otras palabras-Exquisito-dijo el Sanín podía ver en una simple foto el poder la fuera la inteligencia y hasta cierta oscuridad en esos ojos que no tenían comparación.

El Sanín sabía muy bien identificar a los que eran superiores a los demás y este joven lo era se relamió los labios en sus ojos había lujuria en esos momentos nació una nueva y profunda obsesión los planes en su cabeza se empezaron a formar la risa estridente se oyó en la guarida.

Kanon llego a la guarida de Akatsuki desde que Itachi regreso a Konoha ella tomo la labor de espionaje ellos tenían sus propios planes los cuales cumplirían de una forma o de otra.

-Kanon querida que sucede-Tengo noticias que podemos usar a nuestro favor-Y cuales serían-pregunto el líder.

-Orochimaru-¿Qué pasa con él?-interrumpió el inmortal el cual recibió una mirada de muerte por la peli azul.

-Cállate Hidan habla Kanon-Mi informante me dijo que la serpiente tiene un nuevo objetivo-los ahí presentes se interesaron pues desde que la serpiente los traiciono juraron destruirlo.

-Según los informes que le llegaron hay unos nuevos residentes en Konoha uno de ellos capto su interés dicen que lo quiere para su nuevo cuerpo-les puso los expedientes que le copio el ninja vieron interesados esa información.

-Bueno, bueno creo que esta ocasión la serpiente tendrá que conformarse con las manos vacías ya que este bello joven es mío-la peli azul veía boquiabierta a Hidan ya que este solo se interesa por matar y demostrar que él es más fuerte, Nagato no dejo ir la quijada pero al igual que Kanon estaba sorprendido, Sasori no tanto pues sabía que al inmortal le gustan las cosas bonitas y el chico lo era.

Horas más tarde-Nagato crees que debamos informar a Itachi-el mencionado medito un buen rato-No lo creo mientras menos gente sepa es mejor no podemos arriesgarnos a que la serpiente cambie de opinión-Me preocupa el chico no tiene nada que ver y Hidan-Lo sé es raro pero sin que lo sepa tendrá unos ojos extra en su espalda cuidándolo-.

La peli azul no sabía si era bueno o malo pero hace mucho se habían resignado a que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar como sus pasados aunque sus futuros eran otra cosa ellos solo buscaban su libertad sin ser perseguidos sabían que muchas veces se necesita poder para logar las cosas ellos lo eran pero no invencibles ella envidiaba mucho a Itachi por poder regresar con su hermano tener su familia aunque sea pequeña un lugar que pueda llamar suyo ojala tantas cosas fueran diferentes pero no lo son hay que seguir adelante solo esperaba que l chico no saliera lastimado podía ver que a pesar de la sonrisa en la fotografía había dolor en sus ojos su vida no fue fácil lo sabía bien.

En la aldea un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo frunció un poco el ceño que era eso una premonición respiro para tranquilizarse una cosa era segura: La tranquilidad de la aldea no es normal aún que sabían que no duraría pero aprovecharían hasta que tuviera que defenderla no por nada era el chico-que-vivió haría lo siempre hace siempre enfrentar a los dragones cuando el momento llegue no antes ni después.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La aldea está muy tranquila demasiado dirían los viejos ninjas pero no hay queja a las afuera del complejo Black una planta trata nueva mente de infiltrarse desde que tuvieron los informes de estos nuevos residentes han tratado de entrar saber algo de sus defensas pero simplemente no es nada que ellos conozcan cosa que frustra a Zetzu nunca ha habido nada que lo detuviera hasta ahora su orgullo está un poco golpeado.

-En serio de nuevo-los ojos gira a donde proviene la voz y ablando de los mencionados uno de ellos el joven de cabello negro y ojos extremadamente verdes lo mira directo como si pudiera ver en su alma cosa que no le gusta al Akatsuki.

-En serio cuantas veces más intentaras entrar aunque desde ahora te digo que no lo lograras yo no soy como nadie de por aquí-veía con intensidad al cactus-No vas a decir nada-pregunto el ojiverde unos minutos después el chico resoplo intuyendo que no le diría nada movió la mano susurro "incendio" la planta se consumió.

-Aquí estas que haces aquí-señalo a la planta el rubio negó pues también a su complejo quiso entrar pero gracias a las protecciones no pudo-Crees que se detenga ahora-Weasley come con la boca cerrada-pregunto sarcástico negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no lo haría.

-Bueno vamos con Lady Tsunade-Tienes alguna cita-pregunto el rubio-No pero ha estado muy tranquila y eso no es bueno debe estar en alerta permanente es por su bien-lo dijo con una convicción que si no lo conociera le hubiera creído su preocupación.

-Eres un ente maligno en esa facha de niño bueno Potter-volteo a verlo con cara de inocencia.

-Dudas de mis buenas intenciones Malfoy pensé que me conocías mejor-dijo dolido.

-Precisamente porque te conozco gryffindor cabezota es que te pregunto qué te traes entre manos-.

-¡Yo! Nada tan malo-sonrió.

-Enserio Potter a veces me das miedo-Tranquilo como crees que se tomarían los ninjas una lluvia de sapos-dijo pensativo.

-Lluvia de sapos espera que eso no lo hicieron en el colegio hace años lo oí de mi padre-

-Bueno lo hicieron los merodeadores sabes que mi padre fue uno-sonrió.

-Eso lo explica todo-murmuro el rubio desaparecieron del lugar sin notar la otra planta unos árboles más atrás que los veía con atención.

A lo lejos dos ninjas veían la escena de estos nuevos jóvenes el bicolor seguía intrigado porque a pesar de grabar todo no había técnica que pudiera copiar la energía era tan diferente a la suya un jutsu de fuego normalmente son de los Uchija pero esta era muy diferente podía acabar con sus creaciones con facilidad se preguntaba cuánto daño podía hacerle a él.

Por otro lado Hidan estudiaba al joven que llamo su atención tenía que estar atento había muchas incógnitas alrededor de este su forma de actuar su poder el mejor que nadie sabe que no puede subestimar a alguien que puede mantener fuera a Zetzu de sus dominios.

El nuevo equipo siete se prepara para una nueva misión ahora con Sasuke, Naruto y Sai ya que desde la penosa actitud de Sakura oficialmente el otro moreno entro al cual por supuesto el poseedor de Sharingan ni si quiera dejo que se acercara a su esposo pues sabe lo pervertido que es este, aunque esto es un poco difícil ya que como van a la aldea de la niebla donde según Lady Tsunade les informo de varias plantas raras de ese lugar decidieron ir a ver que pueden utilizar y como paseo por supuesto para los magos Neji no podía acompañarlos ya que tenía una asignación de su Clan que no podía dejar a un lado.

El viaje duraría una semana el segundo día Harry tarareaba muy contento y casi saltaba mientras caminaba, Draco por supuesto sabía que había algo ya que lo conoce tan bien se debatía entre saber y no hacerlo a veces bendita ignorancia era tan saludable pero pasar tanto tiempo con este cabezota no le ayudaba y su curiosidad gano.

-Está bien ¿qué hiciste Potter?-los ninjas agudizaron el oído Kakashi bajo un poco su libro.

-¿A qué te refieres Draco?-Potter no pongas a prueba mi paciencia no te gustara-¡Oh! En serio hurón-el rubio rechino los dientes como odiaba ese apodo, los ninjas no sabían que hacer la energía del rubio se empezó a sentir un poco salvaje.

-Dime-con los dientes apretados hizo un puchero el ojiverde.

-No eres divertido-suspiro-Pero bueno recuerdas lo de la lluvia supongo que en estos momentos se debe llevar a cabo-sonrió con una sonrisa que le erizo los pelos a los ninjas.

-Lanzaste un hechizo- incrédulo pregunto, la risa burbujeante se oyó por el bosque donde caminaban.

-No-dijo mientras se limpia las lágrimas-Fue una poción-.

-Poción no puede ser-exclamo sorprendido.

-Si ni te imaginas la cara de Snape cuando Remus le dijo como lo hicieron-

Masajeándose la frente el rubio podía supones como esa información pudo afectar a su querido padrino ya que para él las pociones son sagradas y no cosa de bromas.

-Harry cuantos sapos crees que haya en la aldea en este momento-pregunto un poco nervioso el ninja rubio lo vio ladear la cabeza.

-Pues no sé exactamente-.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no sabes exactamente tu hiciste la formula?-le grito el ojigris.

-Veras ese es el hecho para el gran salón solo se usó una botella y fueron unos cientos pero para la torre es más grande y use unos diez así que pueden ser miles-.

Los ninjas palidecieron ya que Tsunade no se lo tomaría bien investigaría quien fue el culpable no sabían si sentir compasión del ojiverde o terror.

-En serio Potter sabes lo que pude pasar si Tsunade se entera que fuiste tú-le acuso el rubio.

-Pero Drake ese el hecho tú no puedes decirle porque imagínate como quedarías al decir que fui yo el líder el respetado clan Black, Sasuke no puede decirle pues también pertenece a él no se vería bien no crees, Naru es un bromista como yo no me traicionaría-dijo con convicción.

-Si pero esta Kakashi y Sai-le refuto su rubio amigo.

-Bueno eso no es problema ya que si Kakashi llegara a hablar nunca podría volver a leer su querido libro naranja, y Sai sería una pena que no volver a usar su técnica de tinta nunca-suspiro dramáticamente ya que la mirada que le lanzo a los dos mencionados prometía mucho dolor a lo que tragaron en seco-Lo que tiene que hacer uno para que no se estropee una buena broma.

Siguió tarareando feliz durante el camino restante a la aldea, a pesar que a Draco luego le exasperaba el ojiverde sabia que esta parte bromista despertaba como una forma de recuperar la niñez que no tuvo por esos idiotas muggles a demás si lo pensaba bien hubiera sido bueno tener una imagen de la Hokage viendo como caían sapos por toda la torre.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

En la aldea

Porque no podía tener una aldea tranquila sin aldeanos que no den problemas, ninjas que hagan su papeleo, suspiro pero no lo único bueno era que tenía a Shizune para ayudarla sino ya se hubiera dado por vencida, todas las veces que tuvo que intervenir con los otros Kages para que no hubiera guerra idiotas pensaba, luego la llegada de los Black aunque ellos eran una bendición ha habido muchas mejoras mejores medicamentos para sus ninjas, se quitó de encima al señor feudal y su insoportable esposa cada que pide ayuda con su gato le cobra más igual que a los viejos del consejo.

El clan Hyuga mejoro mucho ahora gracias a Harry tiene más ninjas médicos que le hacían tanta falta, el Clan Uchija también ha crecido con las nuevas adquisiciones que llegaron después del viaje de luna de miel de Sasuke, todos los respetan.

Aunque sabe que también esto puede traer complicaciones ya que si Orochimaru o Akatsuki se enteran de ellos y sus habilidades podrían estar en su mira eso sería peligroso aunque espera estar preparada y no levantar la ira de los magos no sabe todavía que capacidad tengan y si la aldea resista su ira.

Esta tan absorta en su reflexión que solo despierta de esta cuando algo baboso le cae en la cara abriendo los ojos ve lo que es caen como si fueran lluvia la puerta se abre aparece Shizune.

-Tsunade sama, Tsunade sama están lloviendo sapos en toda la torre-dice afligida.

Se levanta se dirige a la puerta donde se asoma ve varios ninjas tratando de ponerlos en cajas, botes lo que puedan recogerlos la vena de la frente de la Hokage empieza a palpitar, camina por los pasillos siendo lo mismo en todos los lugares, Shikaku se queja "problemático" mientras lanza varios a un bote de basura, Ibiki solo suspira mientras a su lado Anko los patea para que caigan en una caja.

Jounis, Chunnis, Gennis, también los ANBU traían bolsas, cubos de basura todo lleno de sapos muchos estaban molestos pues algunos dormían plácidamente, otros andaban ligando a escondidas cuando fueron sorprendidos por sapos cayéndoles del techo, no sabían cómo habían llegado hasta la torre esto era una broma pero de quien o ¿cómo lo había hecho? Esa era la incógnita.

Diez minutos después tiene miles de sapos en cajas, contenedores, en todo lo que los pueden guardar, con una gran nube desaparecen rechina los dientes su mirada se vuelve asesina los Anbu sabiamente se alejan así como los que están cerca.

-¡JIRAYA! TRAIGANME A ESE IDIOTA AHORA-grito furiosa la rubia varios Anbu lo hicieron era mejor estar lejos de la mujer más peligrosa de la aldea en esos momentos.

Horas después lo veían con lastima Shikaku, Inochi, Choza e Itachi al viejo Sanín todo golpeado por la rubia aunque él juro y perjuro que no lo hizo no le creyó ya que el aparte de Naruto tiene citación con los sapos él primero no estaba en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo creen que lo habrá hecho?-pregunto Choza.

-Yo no lo sé-dijo Inochi.

-No creo que lo haya hecho con sus sapos sería muy obvio-el líder de los Nara asintió al Uchija.

-Creo que tienes razón Itachi, no hubiera estado aquí pero quien más podría haber sido-todos pensaron en el rubio pero la broma fue muy minuciosamente elaborada y no lo hubiera podido realizar no a ese grado de exactitud, debía ser alguien muy meticuloso, así que las incógnitas seguían.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí cierto ojiverde seguía tarareando, siendo observado por cierto ninja de la raíz, Sai vigilaba al chico por órdenes de Danzo aunque en estos momentos estuviera detenido pero tenía la impresión que no podría decirle nada a su viejo tutor ya que al querer escribirle un informe pero no pudo escribir nada después de la amenaza de no poder usar sus técnicas de tinta, sabia por comentarios de sus compañeros de la raíz que el jefe de ellos le temía a los chicos ya que sabía que eran poderosos más allá de su imaginación todo lo que su maestro quería pero sabía que ellos no eran fácil de vencer es más ni si quiera enfrentarlos sin salir mal parados.

Ya que el mismo vio el poder de ellos al reparar los destrozos de Sakura, nunca hubiera imaginado que se podía hacer eso pero los veía que era como si no fuera nada qué tipo de poder tendría su pueblo si convivieran con ellos fácilmente mente hubieran sido sometidos.

La noche tranquila en la aldea de la niebla es como todas noches los visitantes disfrutan de su té la cena fue deliciosa, el día fue productivo varios agricultores del lugar felices mostraron sus plantas, los magos eran felices pues varias plantas mágicas las había en ese lugar las compraron a buen precio producían bastante pues las usaban para el ganado lo que consideraban los magos un desperdicio pero una ganancia pues creyeron los agricultores que eran para su ganado.

Llenaron uno de sus baúles con todas las plantas ya tenían pedida su próxima cosecha para los próximos dos años hechas con contratos mágicos lo cual lo garantizaba no es que los agricultores pensaran negarse pues era una muy buena ganancia tenían asegurado ese dinero para no pasar hambre.

Los gritos alrededor de la posada llenaron el lugar los ninjas se prepararon salieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba si una invasión o que podría causar ese alboroto se asomaron la impresión era enorme, literal un enorme dragón rojo sobrevolaba el lugar haciendo explosiones de fuegos artificiales tomando a todos desprevenidos.

Los ninjas voltearon a verse que podía se eso.

-Bueno es un hecho siempre me ha impresionado ese truco-

-Oh y que lo digas sobre todo si lo atacas-

-Como reaccionara al chacra-

-No se Drake pero lo averiguaremos en unos minutos-los magos veían a donde los ninjas del pueblo empezaron a lanzarle algunas técnicas al dragón el cual creció lazo más fuegos a los alrededores causando más gritos de los aldeanos.

Kakashi se metió se acabó su té se fue a dormir era mejor no preguntar, ni saber nada, a la ignorancia era tan hermosa así no tendría que mentirle a lady Tsunade mientras los magos llegaran vivos y bien a la aldea, lo demás no le importaba que se quemaran o destruyeran las otras aldeas por causa de ellos.

Sai decidió que haría lo mismo que Kakashi sensei estaba Naruto y Sasuke para tratar con esos jóvenes que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaban era mejor así.

Sasuke solo arrastro a su marido con él a dormir a su lado, lo demás no le importa en lo más mínimo, si su antiguo compañero de equipo había hecho bromas peores esto no era nada, además su esposo puede hacer lo que quiera es un Uchija.

Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos era lo más maravilloso que vio, se sentó a platicar con Harry sobre sus travesuras el moreno le dio algunas ideas de cómo no ser descubierto había encontrado un alma gemela en lo que se refiere a las travesuras, en unas horas el padre de Harry y su padrino se convirtieron en sus héroes siendo ahora un merodeador honorario hablarían con el señor Potter para que le de ideas.

En la aldea varios ninjas sintieron escalofríos no sería en vano pues nuevas bromas venían en camino.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

La ceja de Neji tiembla peligrosamente ya que su ex sensei y ex compañero de equipo quieren tener una lucha con su amando esposo como había sucedido esto, no lo sabía pero tampoco le gustaba en lo más mínimo y no es que Harry no fuera lo suficiente mente bueno, lo que sucedía era que no quería que se lastimara.

Ama tanto a Harry que no quiere que tenga ni un rasguño si fuera por el no dejaría que le diera ni el aire pero sabe que no lo dejara.

-¿Porque quieren enfrentarlo?-suspicaz.

-Bueno queremos saber cuan fuerte es la llama de su juventud-eso hizo que le temblara más la ceja, TenTen los veía nerviosa sabía que Neji podía golpearlos.

-Esa será decisión de Harry, pero si dice que no más les vale no presionarlos o acabare con ustedes-los dos de verde solo sonrieron sin tomar en cuenta la amenaza de muerte.

El tiempo se había cumplido de la visita de los magos a la aldea de la niebla pero tanto Harry como Draco ya querían llegar y eso de regresar caminando de nuevo como que no les hacía mucha gracia, más porque el ojiverde ya quería ver a su esposo, aparte de tomar un delicioso baño en su tina.

Pero sabían que no podían desaparecer nada más porque si se supone que debían tener un perfil bajo así que los magos habían decidió que saldrían de los límites de la aldea y de los ninjas que los vigilaban para poder viajar de regreso a Konoha.

Los ninjas no muy seguros tomaron la cuerda que les extendieron los magos ya que les habían explicado para que servía, no es que estuvieran seguros pero ahorrarse varios días de viaje y sobre todo una pelea donde podían salir heridos era demasiado tentador, así que aceptaron al tomarla sintieron un tirón en el ombligo solo veían que todo giraba a su alrededor, cuando todo acabo Naruto termino en el suelo sobre él Sai que había caído pues no sabía bien cómo funcionaba eso, Kakashi apenas pudo mantenerse por sus años como ninja sino hubiera terminado como sus pupilos en el suelo.

Sasuke no cayó pues iba sujeto de su esposo que junto con Harry aterrizaron con elegancia como si nada pasara.

-Eso fue horrible como pueden viajar así-se quejó el rubio dorado todavía un poco mareado.

-Te acostumbras además es muy rápido mira ya llegamos-levantaron la vista ya estaban en los jardines del complejo Uchija.

-Bueno yo informare a Lady Tsunade que hemos regresado-dijo el copy ninja era mejor poner distancia entre él y los magos por su salud mental, pero sobre todo por la integridad de sus amados Icha, si todo por ellos pensó el ninja desapareció en una nube de hojas.

Cuando Neji regreso a casa, al entrar a la alcoba oyo un alegre tarareo, sonrió sabía quién era abrió la puerta del baño, su esposo tarareaba mientras su cabeza descansa en una de las orillas de la gran tina, se quitó la ropa despacio entro a acompañar a su amado lo rodea de la cintura levantándolo para acomodarlo entre sus piernas.

-Te extrañe-dijo el mago.

-Yo más mi amor-susurro en su oído para después morder su lóbulo, ladeo su cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

Las manos del castaño recorrieron los costados de su esposo la suavidad de su piel le encanta, sin negarlo se ha hecho un adicto a tocarlo.

Además tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras estuvieron de viaje, pensaba el castaño perdiéndose en los suaves y tentadores muslos de su esposo, mientras lo oye jadear y pedir más, quien es él para negarse a sus deseos.

Zetzu y Hidan que seguían a los magos a distancia de un momento a otro los perdieron no había ni un rastro de ello a millas a la redonda solo unas horas después una de las plantas del bicolor vio a Naruto, Sasuke y el extranjero rubio dirigiéndose al complejo Uchija en la noche se preguntaban cómo habían llegado tan pronto a la aldea esa era otra de las intrigas que se aunaba a la larga lista desde que llegaron los jóvenes, el peli naranja se sentía un poco frustrado pues quería probar su poder con ellos pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión para hacerlo.

Tsunade no sabía si de verdad quería saber lo que realmente paso en la misión cuando el copy nin le dijo que si quería el reporte completo o una versión corta, su ceja temblaba pero después de un rato decidió que mientras no sucediera en su aldea que le importaba lo demás además para que complicar su ya complicada vida no mejor la tranquilidad.

-La versión corta pero muy corta estamos ahora lárgate-le grito y él ni tarde ni perezoso desapareció.

Shizune solo veía extrañada a su maestra así que con cautela.

-Tsunade sama está segura de no querer saber-la rubia sin levantar la mirada de su pila de papeles contesto.

-Si Shizune si yo no sé no tengo que mentir, además como si pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos-.

-Bueno tiene razón Tsunade, quiere que le enviemos la lista de las pociones que necesitamos-

-Si lo más pronto posible todavía hay pero es mejor no quedarnos sin ellas-la pelinegra salió para hacer el encargo.

-Mmmm y para que quieren pelear conmigo-pregunto el ojiverde acostado sobre Neji que le acariciaba la espalda, acomodados en la gran cama después de hacer el amor.

-No sé qué tengan en sus cabezas, no me agrada la idea pero de que se les mete algo en la cabeza-negó alo que el mago se rio.

-Podría ser divertido-el castaño solo levanto la ceja.

-Si mira si yo gano siempre pueden llevar el cabello verde o talvez amarillo fosforescente, con esos trajes verde que usan-.

-No sé quién me dan más miedo si ellos o tú-murmuro sobre su hombro antes de desliza la lengua sobre su cuello.

Harry tembló su cuello es muy sensible, sin contar las manos de Neji que masajean sus nalgas mientras él se mueve al sentir la gran erección de su esposo contara sus muslos.

-Ne…Neji-dije entre jadeos.

-Dime amor-girando de golpe dejándolo bajo el, moliendo un poco más fuerte su cadera contra él.

Pero Harry ya no contesta su mente se fue de vacaciones cuando Neji toma el control en la cama, a lo que sonríe solo quiere que se relaje disfrutarlo nada más le interesa en ese momento, estira la mano para alcanza el lubricante el cual unta un poco en su mano su dedo invade esa estrecha cavidad, lo prepara con esmero se desliza despacio le gusta adentrarse en el con calma sentirlo.

Harry grita al ser golpeado en su próstata no sabe como Neji lo hace ver estrellas pero no es como si se quejara, se agarra con firmeza de sus anchos hombros viendo sus hermoso ojos lilas mientras lo toma sin piedad, lo besa tragándose su grito al correrse, oye el grito de Neji segundos después.

-Wow creo que deberé salir más seguido-dice jadeando el ojiverde.

-No yo iré contigo-le da una mirada nada sana.

-Pervertido-dice fingiendo enojo-Te amo-.

-Yo igual-.

Abrazados en la tranquilidad de su habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Después del divertido viaje para el rubio como está solo en el complejo decide que va a hacer un poco de limpieza del modo muggle, ya que en esta dimensión tiene mucha energía ya que la magia fluye de manera salvaje lo que carga su energía natural aunque a veces demasiado, sobre todo para cierto ojiverde que parece cachorrito de un lado a otro, menea la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza porque Harry puede ser muchas cosas pero un indefenso cachorrito nunca, más bien es un terrible, sádico y cruel, dementor fingiendo ser un dulce unicornio. Si esa es la descripción para ese ente llamado Harry, pues con el tiempo el rubio ha aprendido varias cosas su padrino siempre dijo que Potter era un tonto, pero la realidad es muy diferente ellos eran los tonto al subestimarlo.

Ha bajado a una habitación aparentemente secreta que está debajo del ala norte del complejo hay muchos pergaminos y recuerdos en un armario hay varios libros se ven antiguos, por curiosidad toma uno la historia es interesante aunque el no sabe si es un diario o una novela pero para saciar su curiosidad toma el otro libro que tiene la misma letra, al atardecer Sasuke llego con la comida ya que como Draco haría limpieza sabía que no tendría tiempo de cocinar ya que cuando estaba con la limpieza se olvidaba hasta de comer, ellos son ordenados pero su rubio esposo es punto y aparte.

Dejo la comida en la cocina la sirvió fue al salón, donde su esposo estaba semi acostado con su camisa semi abierta en una posición muy sugerente, mientras mordía un chocolate el cual se le antojo.

-¡Draco la comida!-

-Mmm, Sasuke ¿sabes quién es Senju Tobirama?-

-Sí, él era un enemigo de los Uchija, aunque su hermano Harashima era amigo de Madara antes de que intentara conquistar la aldea ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno mientras limpiaba encontré una habitación en el ala norte del complejo había unos diarios de un Izuna Uchija, que por lo que dice aquí era esposo y amante de Senju Tobirama-el rubio vio sorprendido a su esposo pues este hizo un chillido como de niña después de lo que le dijo y prácticamente le arrebato el diario y con su sharingan a todo lo que da leyó el diario bueno los dos.

Unas horas después de llego Itachi que vio extrañado a su hermanito murmurando cosas, mientras Draco leía y sonreía más, no sabía si quería saber o no pero eso lo decidió su hermano al verlo.

Tomo el diario en la mesa y se lo paso-Léelo-dijo sin más así que empezó leerlo decir que estaba sorprendido era poco resulta que Madara no quiso conquistar la aldea, sino era una excusa para matar a Tobirama por quitarle a su hermanito pues Madara amaba con locura a Izuna y Hirashima lo enfrento pues quería matar al Uchija por haber tenido hijos con el peli blanco, al parecer los genes Uchija son más fuertes pues ninguno heredo los poderes Senju.

Lady Tsunade se sorprendió que los últimos Uchija también fueran primos lejanos de ella cuando el pelinegro mayor le llevo los diarios pues sabían que ella era la última Senju.

Sasuke no sabía que lo había golpeado cuando le dijo a Draco que dejara su trabajo en la Torre el rubio solo levanto la ceja y lo ignoro, pero como siguió con lo mismo esa misma noche se encontró durmiendo solo en su habitación pues el rubio se mudó a otra con su cosas, de hecho se fue unos días al complejo Potter.

-¿Sabes que eres un Teme, Sasuke?-

-¡Naruto no te metas!-

-¿Porque ahora te comportas como un energúmeno?-

-Esa es una palabra muy grande para ti, no dobe-

-Harry me prepara para que pueda llevar con orgullo los apeidos de mis padres, pero no has contestado-

-¡Estoy celoso! De acuerdo-grito-De que un día Draco se dé cuenta que no soy el mejor para él-

-Nunca me imaginé verte tan inseguro Sasuke, pero Draco te ama y créeme que tu actitud lo lastima mucho, Harry me dijo que cuando estaban en su dimensión el padre de Draco siempre decidió por él, sin importarle nada solo era un peón en sus manos y tú estás haciendo lo mismo al decir que hacer, habla con él no dejes que una inseguridad tuya arruine lo que tienes con él-se fue pues sabía que su amigo necesitaba pensar.

Draco por otro lado no sabía que había pasado, un día todo iba bien y luego todo se desmoronaba ya que Sasuke empezó a comportarse como su padre al querer ordenarle son importarle nada, no dejo que su idiota marido lo viera pero lloro en su habitación hasta quedarse dormido, decidió cambiar de habitación no quería verlo no podía, su corazón dolía demasiado.

Prefirió pasar unos días con Harry en los invernaderos y no pensar en nada ni en nadie, por desgracia tenía que ir a la torre todos los días y verlo ahí.

Harry estaba triste por lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada esto tenían que arreglarlo ellos solo esperaba que cuando Sasuke se diera cuenta de su error no fuera demasiado tarde pues el rubio sabia guardar rencor.

Draco acomodaba todos los pergaminos de los preparativos para la visita del Raikage ya en un mes vendría de visita, la puerta tras él se azoto, miro sobre su hombro se tensó pues a un lado estaba su idiota esposo volvió a voltearse sin hablarle.

Sasuke se tallo la cara era obvio que Draco no le hablaría, ya su hermano le jalo las orejas diciéndole que no fuera idiota al dejar ir de las manos su felicidad, por una estupidez como estar celoso además Draco nunca le había dado ningún motivo para se comportara como un estúpido con él.

-¡Sé que soy un idiota! y que no merezco tu perdón, pero en mi defensa aparte de mi hermano y Naruto no he tenido nada que considere realmente solo mío, hasta que llegaste tú a mostrarme una nueva vida-

-¿Y entonces porque me trataste así?-pregunto se felicitó al ser con una voz neutra aunque estaba muy lejos de eso quería abrazarlo y perdonarlo pero al mismo tiempo darle unos buenos crucios.

-No me gusta que los ninjas babeen a tu alrededor ere solo mio, ellos no tienen derecho a verte así-con su sharingan a todo lo que da.

-¡No soy una cosa!-

-Eso lo sé, eres la persona más importante en mi vida por eso no puede perderte, no ahora, ni nunca-dijo seguro-Estoy demasiado celoso de que todos te vean, como si pudieran llevarte de mi lado ya se han llevado mucho ¡no más!-.

Draco comprendió que su actitud no fue porque quisiera controlarlo si no por temor a que se lo llevaran de su lado, la pérdida de su clan, su vida como niño, el casi convertirse en ninja renegado y querer matar a su hermano creyendo que era lo correcto Sasuke tiene un gran vacío y si él se fuera no sabe que pasaría con su ojinegro.

-Sasuke-el ojinegro lo abrazo de inmediato sin dejar de ver esos ojos tormentosos que lo han embrujado-Nunca me voy a ir no debería decirte esto no te lo mereces ya que haz si…-

-Sido un idiota lo sé-dijo de inmediato.

-Yo me case contigo para toda la vida-levanto su mano dejando ver su anillo mágico-Estos anillo nos protegen pero también son una promesa de compañerismo, fidelidad, amor y comprensión, melin sabe que no podemos coincidir en todo pero habla con migo no me impongas nada, mi padre lo hizo mucho tiempo tomo muchas decisiones equivocadas que le costó la vida a mi madre, sino hubiera sido por Harry hasta nuestra libertad-

-Prometo hablar contigo, de ahora en adelante pero vuelve a la casa no es lo mismo sin ti-el rubio asintió.

En los siguientes días hubo un poco de tensión entre ellos pero poco a poco las cosas regresaron a la normalidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Orochimaru últimamente no ha estado de buen humor ya que los informes sobre los nuevos inquilinos de Konoha, no son ni por nada satisfactorio como pueden no saber nada ni una de sus habilidades, es como si no pudieran decir nada capturo a un ninja de la aldea a la que fueron, no saben que compraron, con quien lo compraron o para que, esto no era posible estaba rodeado de inútiles.

En momentos como este desearía tener mejores espías pero ni siquiera Kabuto ha podido conseguir nada, ya había planeado como tener los cuerpos d los Uchija pero ahora eso no es importante si ese joven puede tener información tan bien guardada debe tener habilidades muy especiales que ya desea poder descubrir.

No ha encontrado nada de información del lugar donde vienen si pudiera llegar ahí talvez podría ampliar su red de poder, lo que él no sabe es que solo la magia puede traspasar sobre todos los descendientes de los que los aislaron en principios de cuentas.

La tensión se siente en el aire, los tambores de resguardo empezaron hace una semana cuando les llego la noticia de varios espías de Suna habían descubierto parte del plan de Orochimaru que atacaría Konoha, aunque en realidad no sabían bien que quería, las demás aldeas estaban también preparadas por si trataban de invadirlas todos los ninjas ayudaban en todo lo posible, gracias a las protecciones en el complejo Uchija los aldeanos podían ser resguardados en ese lugar la mansión Potter seria para los civiles de los clanes, ya que su chacra les permite entrar en el complejo todos con buenas intenciones ya que los que no como los espías seria repelidos de inmediato la rama secundaria ahora conocida como clan Black, habían acomodado a todos los ninjas en las casas de campaña tenían una sección para ayudar a los ninjas heridos en caso de ser necesario el área de los invernaderos nadie más que los Hyuga se podían acercar.

En el comedor se encontraban Harry, Draco, Tsunade, Shikaku, Inochi, Kakashi, Hisashi, Choza, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji y varios más en ese lugar decidieron hacer las estrategias ya que gracias a las protecciones no saldría la información del lugar.

-Saben cuál es el objetivo de Orochimaru-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Lamentablemente casi estamos seguros-dijo Jiraya que entraba en esos momentos-Naruto, Sasuke o Itachi son los que siempre ha buscado-dijo con seriedad.

-No es bueno-dijo Kakashi.

Tanto Harry como Draco no les gusto esa respuesta pues ello eran familia con mirada determina los dos desaparecieron, extrañando a los reunidos allí minutos después aparecieron los dos vestidos con pantalones negros de cuero, playera roja con dorado de Harry y verde con plata de Draco con un chaleco de piel rugosa, los ninjas no sabían de cual era pero eran de dragón al igual que las botas sus varitas en sus antebrazos y sus capas azul marino con las crestas de los Black.

El plan a seguir era relativamente fácil tratar de sacar al Sanín de la aldea lo más pronto posible para causar el menor daño, la mayor parte de la pelea se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de la aldea Harry recorría el lado norte, pues la Hokage quería que sus habilidades trataran de pasar desapercibidas y usarlas solo en caso necesario sola que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere menos cuando el ojiverde está inmiscuido.

-Kukuku pero mira que me encuentro la persona que andaba buscando-el ojiverde solo levantó la ceja, el hombre se parecía a voldemort con cara de serpiente pero por lo menos este tiene nariz, aunque es más afeminado pero no se puede tener todo en la vida y en serio que le pasa a los malos su obsesión con las serpientes no pueden escoger otra cosa que poca imaginación pensó el chico.

-Bueno me encantaría decir que es un placer pero en realidad no se quien seas y tampoco me interesa en serio una serpiente no puedes ser original-la sonrisa del Sanín era espeluznante.

El chico era una persona valiente, le hablaba sin temor se notaba que parecía un civil, pero se nota que tenía experiencia con la guerra cualquier otro estaría temblando pero él lo veía como si nada.

-Soy Orochimaru, haz llamado mi atención-.

Harry suspiro-En serio que no puedo quedar fuera del radar de los locos, psicópatas, malditos genes Potter-murmuro.

-Ya que he encontrado mi objetivo te llevare a un lugar más cómodo-.

-Oh lo siento me encantaría aceptar su invitación pero soy un hombre casado y eso de las infidelidades no es lo mío, así que paso pero gracias-.

-No haz entendido, te he escogido para que seas mi nuevo cuerpo-.

-Perdón escuche mal, acabas de decir nuevo cuerpo-con las cejas levantadas.

-Ku, ku, ku si tendrás el honor de que use tu cuerpo para mis fines-.

-En serio cada vez están más locos, lamento declinar a tu gran oferta pero no gracias me gusta mi cuerpo, aparte eso de tener cara de serpiente no gracias, luego verme tan afeminado no es lo mío-.

El Sanín entrecerró los ojos pues entendí la burla clara de su apariencia quien se cree ese mocoso al burlarse de él, empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos lanzándoselo al chico pero Harry no por nada ya había luchado con un loco señor oscuro, no por nada era el mejor jugador de quiddich en más de un siglo gracias a esos reflejos lanzo un "protego" en el cual reboto el sello el oji amarillo sonrió era un buen oponente sin más invoco a manda.

-En serio maldita obsesión por las serpientes-siseo.

-Le temes a las serpientes Harry kukuku-.

-¡No!-" _Basillisk cristal"_ siseo manda lo vio fijamente una pequeña luz fue creciendo hasta aparecer una gran serpiente dos veces más grande que manda pero de cristal con ojos amarillos.

Más alejados de ellos Draco maldijo varios ninjas lo vieron y Naruto lo vio extrañado.

-Pasa algo malo Draco-.

-Si Harry está luchando, con alguien con una gran serpiente-al decir eso varios voltearon a ver dónde veía el rubio esa era la invocación del Sanín eso no era bueno Itachi y vario Anbus corrieron al lugar sin mencionar a Tsunade y Jiraya casi al llegar vieron la gran serpiente de cristal.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-dijo uno de los jonin que llego al lugar.

-Eso es el basilisco de Harry su guardián-dijo el ojigris

-Bueno ahora puede pelear con manda tiene posibilidades-

-En realidad no, si la otra serpiente ataca a Harry el basilisco la destruirá ya que ninguna serpiente ataca a un hablante-dijo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Orochimaru estaba cada vez más fascinado esa enorme serpiente de cristal tras del joven o las serpientes son hermosas pensó con la imaginación en la luna.

Manda sabía que esto no era bueno, el rey serpiente protegiendo a este joven aunque fuera de cristal sabía que estas solo aparecen si estas fueron vencidas con honor en una batalla justa, eso quería decir que el chico la había vencido, pero era solo una cría debió ser hace tiempo ya que el olor del veneno del rey se abraza al humano como una protección, estaba más que consiente que no lo atacaría no quería morir por hacer eso los basiliscos son las serpientes más feroces.

Además de deshonrar a su clan de serpientes, al osar atacar a un basilisco y sobre todo a su amo así que sin más solo desapareció sorprendiendo a los ninjas y Orochimaru ni cuenta se dio por seguir fantanceando con las serpientes.

El Sanín volteo y vio que su serpiente no estaba eso le molesto, pero no le tomo importancia ahora más que nunca quería ese cuerpo, lleno de poder y jutsus extraños o si gobernaría con facilidad al mundo ninja, pero para su desgracia vio cómo se acercaban sus antiguos compañeros tendría que esperar así que creo varios clones para luchar con ellos y no se acercaran a donde él estaba.

-Bueno mi precioso futuro cuerpo-el chico hizo una mueca ese hombre de verdad estaba loco.

-Ya te dije que no, mi cuerpo es mío y pienso mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo-

-Eso no será por mucho tiempo-hizo otros sellos que disparo rápido, todos los ataques fueron bloqueados cuando el basilisco de cristal se puso enfrente de su amo.

Orochimaru se sentía molesto su cúpula que era igual a la que uso para matar a su antiguo maestro, fue rota en segundos por la cola del monstruo ese ya empezaba a molestarle esa cosa brillante.

El Sanín se dio cuenta que mientras estuviera la bestia no podría acercarse a su obsesión, pero ya tendría oportunidad desapareció junto con su clones aunque la lucha continuaba con sus ninjas.

Yamato vio desaparecer a su amo así que aprovecho para tratar de atacar por la espalda al chico, pues no le gustaba que su amo estuviera tan interesado en el chico nadie debía captar su interés solo él, creyó que era sigiloso solo que no conto con un pequeño detalle un poco insignificante y ese era un basilisco de cristal, el cual solo volteo un poco levanto sus parpados dejando ver al ninja todo su esplendor de su ojos mortales que fue lo último que vio.

Varios ninjas se acercaron al cuerpo muerto del ninja, Yamato no sabían que pudo matarlo, pero muerto era lo importante ya tenía un aliado menos el Sanín loco, lo guardaron en un pergamino para luego revisarlo, por ahora tenían que acabar pronto la batalla para tener otra vez paz.

La batalla era un poco difícil ya que los cuerpo de los ninjas eran como marionetas pero más resistentes así que ya se estaban cansando de la pelea.

-¿Harry que hacemos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Tienen un jutsu debemos cortarlo pero deben tacar los cuerpos con armas no con técnica ya que la energía los hace más resistentes-pues antes de encontrarse al Sanín, corto dos cuerpos con la espada de Gryffindor y los cuerpos se desintegraron.

Se empezó a correr la noticia para que rápido terminaran, Harry le envió su espada a Neji ya que él se encontraba en el frente donde había más marionetas le ayudaría en lo que le llegaba.

En las afueras de la aldea donde la lucha era más fuerte un estallido los alerto, la espada de Harry apareció frente al castaño donde su voz se oía proveniente de su patronus pidiendo que los atacaran con armas para que los acabaran más fácil, la ninja especialista en armas Tenten saco todos sus pergaminos empezó a repartirlas para poder acabar pronto.

Neji sabía que debía tener cuidado con la espada sabía que era muy venenosa, por eso ataco lejos de otros ninjas compañeros para evitar algún accidente.

-Draco tienes algún arma-pregunto el ojiverde ya que ellos venían un poco atrás de los ninjas saco una mochila se la lanzó al moreno mientras el con un "protego" le daba tiempo para que los dos pudieran ayudar, la primera que encontró se la lanzo al rubio pues varias marionetas se acercaban rápido a su amigo.

Draco tomo el arma destruyo a los ninjas pero cuando la vio bien-¿Potter un hacha? esto es de plebeyos-el otro solo rodo los ojos en serio, están en una guerra y solo piensa que su arma de plebeyos enserio debe ordenar su prioridades pensó el gry.

Como no encontró otra arma el moreno envió varios hechizos de destrucción asía los árboles o piedras para golpear a los ninjas agresores para acabar con las marionetas, a llegar donde la lucha está en su mayor intensidad la castaña se da cuenta que Harry no tiene arma por lo que le lanza la única que le queda que es una segadora de mano.

Harry la toma se le hace curiosa pero con lo que no conto que al usar un hechizo con la misma mano que la sostiene esta crece, más grade que el con un cetro verde esmeralda y la hoja plata (se parece a la que usa Yuki en Vampire knight la más grande solo que en color verde y plata).

Draco solo levanta la ceja cuando ve los colores de la oz y el moreno solo le sonríen, en serio verde y plata si los gryffindor lo vieran les daría un ataque.

Zetzu que ve la lucha por medio de sus plantas no ve la forma de adoración del peli naranja, al chico que trae la oz espectacular.

Hidan cree que es el destino que puso al dios Jashini reencarnado en ese joven de ojos verdes, empieza a pensar en mil formas de demostrar su adoración al dios ojiverde.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

En realidad nadie sabe cómo empezó esta guerra de bromas entre Draco y Harry sus esposo piensas que es una forma de liberar tensión de la pelea que hubo con Orochimaru hace unas semanas, hubo muchos tipos de bromas desde simples bromas dichas entre ellos hablando de cosas vergonzosas hasta estar llenos de baba gris, cambios de color de cabello no sabían cuánto durarían así solo esperaban que no se les saliera de las manos.

Tsunade por su parte si estaba preocupada pues en unos días llegaría el Raikage y su hermano Killer Bee y los dos miembros del nuevo clan bueno mejor no pensar en eso se repetía todo el día. Aunque pensándolo mejor Draco era el principal en la recepción de los Kages solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

El día parecía como cualquier otro hasta que el grito de un moreno alerto al retrato del salón tanto James como Severus esperaban a ver que sucedía, la quijada de los dos cayo al ver pasar al joven bueno saben que es uno aunque el atuendo que trae dice todo lo contrario pues Harry James Potter-Black trae un atuendo un vestido corto (el vestido es uno rojo de encaje mi inspiración es el que trae Thalía en el video que sale con Maluma en el concierto) dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, unos tacones.

Camina rumbo al complejo Uchija mascullando en voz baja maldiciendo a cierto rubio, sin notar que en su camino dejo con la boca abierta tanto a civiles como a ninjas de diferentes rangos.

Draco sonreía satisfecho pues frente a él un enojado Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada no podía negarlo pero su ex rival se ve bien vestido así.

-¿Draco crees que es divertido?-pregunto con voz suave.

-La verdad si Harry mucho-la sonrisa que dibujo el ojiverde le dio mala espina al rubio.

-Bueno me alegra así que no te molestara que haga esto-con un movimiento de mano el rubio traía un vestido igual al de él solo que en color azul eléctrico y el cabello igual recogido.

Solo se oyo el grito del rubio en casi toda la aldea.

Un ANBU apareció frente a ellos, nada más porque tenía la máscara sino hubiera visto la expresión en su rostro al verlos vestidos así.

En la oficina de la Hokage las puertas se abrieron de improvisto los reunidos no podían quitar los ojos de los recién llegados los dos entraron con elegancia y sin vergüenza se sentaron como si nada con ese porte característico en ellos.

-Harry-sama puedo preguntar porque su atuendo-pregunto Shizune.

El mencionado solo levanto una ceja viendo de reojo al rubio que frunció los labios, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Bueno resulta que nuestras bromas no pueden desaparecer hasta dentro de unas horas así que como Lady Tsunade nos llamó no podíamos dejar de venir, por algo sin importancia como un atuendo no creen-sonrió.

-Si es una lástima que hicieras esto Potter, era una buena broma-

-Pero huroncito así es más divertida aunque debiste poner un escape será para la próxima-

Todos en la oficina los veían diciendo en serio otra vez, mientras el rubio fulminaba con la mirada al tranquilo ojiverde.

La puerta se abrió entrando un sonriente rubio, ojiazul que se detuvo en seco al ver a sus dos amigos vestidos como mujeres hermosas cabe decir ya que ellos fácilmente podían ser confundidos por mujeres.

-¿Y porque están vestidos así?-

-Broma-fue lo único que dijeron, asintió entendiendo solo pensaba como se iba a poner su compañero de equipo pues es bien sabido que es un celoso con mayúsculas y bueno Neji no se queda atrás, en serio tenia pena de los pobres shinobis que les dijeran como vestían sus esposos.

Se acercó a saludar a Killer bee que eran conocidos y entrenaron juntos cuando salió con Jiraya.

-Bee estas bien hoy no estás muy hablador como es normal-hizo una mueca.

-Digamos que mi pasajero me dijo que mejor cerrara la boca porque si los hago enojar, no me va dejar usar su poder dejando que me pateen hasta que no sepa ni mi nombre-el rubio se mordió la mejilla para no reír pues sabía que si eran poderosos.

Las pláticas eran tranquilas normales todo parecía tranquilo pero como siempre la Hokage sabe que su suerte no dura mucho cuando el Raikage se le ocurrió retar a los nuevos residentes de la aldea quiere golpearse la cabeza.

-Entonces piensa que sus ninjas son fuertes y no vencerán-pregunto el rubio como si nada.

-De eso estoy seguro ustedes pues son delicados-dijo al verlos de arriba abajo, a lo que los dos sonrieron con maldad tensando a los que los conocían.

-Bueno entonces no le molestara una demostración de parte de sus ninja, es más hasta su hermano puede competir-el nombrado palideció pues el biju le dijo que él no le ayudaría es más hasta les ayudaría a que lo golpearan, aclarándose la garganta antes de que su hermano lo metiera en más problemas.

-Sería un honor pero no creo que sea lo conveniente con los ninjas de la aldea será suficiente no hermano, si no se podría tomar como una declaración de guerra-su hermano reacciono dándose cuenta que si eran un clan aunque fuera nuevo estaba relacionado con dos de los más poderosos.

-Si por supuesto sigamos-ya que no podía echarse para atrás.

Los dos Black se levantaron con un movimiento de mano tenían puestas sus túnicas de batalla con la espada que uso Draco y la guadaña de Harry desaparecieron.

-Bueno creo será interesante nee obaa-cha, aunque no creo que a Sasuke y Neji les guste mucho ver pelear a sus esposo-dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta como al Raikage se le fue el color del rostro al mencionar a los dos ninjas de elite.

La mayoría de los ANBU están reunidos ya que uno de los campos exclusivos de ellos se utilizara para que las habilidades de los Black no se extiendan más.

Sasuke y Neji llegaron de inmediato al saber del enfrentamiento, lo único bueno de las túnicas es que no se verían esos reveladores vestidos que tan amablemente Kakashi les informo que llevaban.

La lucha si se le puede llamar lucha no fue justa en ningún momento, los ninjas no tenían ni idea que hacer con los dos magos que se las ingeniaron para volver el lugar un gran pantano del cual la mayoría quedo atascado, luego en las pocas partes secas los golpes de la guadaña de Harry contra el suelo lanzaban rayos sobre el piso que al tocar provocaban cortadas desde leves hasta graves.

-¿Oye Harry que hechizo utilízate con la guadaña?-

-Fue "sectusempra"-

-Por lo que veo ese hechizo, quedo como base en el arma-

-Si práctico no-el rubio asintió y guardo la guadaña ya que no tenía caso seguir lastimando cuando solo es una exhibición.

El raikage no sabía dónde meter la cabeza esos dos niños bonitos estaban dejando a su aldea en vergüenza, como demonio podía vencer sus ninjas con tanta facilidad hasta parece un juego para ellos. De una cosa estaba seguro si fueran ninjas encabezarían el libro bingo como los más peligrosos del mundo ninja.

Killer bee está feliz de no haber participado esos niños podían haberle dado la paliza de su vida no era mejor mantener el honor de no ser apaleado por dos jóvenes de piernas bonitas-Killer si te oyeran sus parejas estarías en problemas-repitio el biju.


End file.
